The Little Pink Blanket
by Julziexx3
Summary: "The little pink blanket in my hands makes me feel warm inside. Makes me find the fun Oliver is talking about. Makes me find hope. And maybe this baby thing won't be so bad." Sequel to The Little Pink Plus Sign. Loliver.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! This is my new story :)! If you haven't read The Little Pink Plus Sign yet, DON'T READ THIS! You will not understand it, just read Little Pink Plus Sign first. Thanks!**

Two nights. Two nights in this creepy hospital, where you can't fall asleep for ten minutes because of the stupid beeping when someone dies. I know, it's so sad, there dead. But really? I'm going to die if I hear another beep.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Oh _shut up._ I don't care. You're dead, why does the whole hospital have to know? Whatever. Who cares. Only a beep. It's only a small beep. But that's not the real reason why I'm pissed. My baby isn't with me right now. Shes with some stupid doctors. She's perfectly healthy, why can't she just be in my arms again?

Oliver on the other hand, does not care. He is happily asleep next to me, his hand touching the starbucks coffee he bought for me a couple of hours ago. Ah yes, a starbucks at the hospital. Because all the sick people love their coffee. Anyway, he thinks it's nice that he gets to stay over night with me. Not like he actually gets a bed like I do, but he gets to stay. I'm pretty sure he won't be so happy when he sees the bill for the hospital.

The coffee is cold, I'll just call the nurse to get my some juice. I press the red button on my bed and a nurse comes hurrying over.

"Lillian! Are you okay?"

"Yes, just thirsty. Can I have some orange juice?"

She nods, "One minute."

I stare at Oliver again.

"Lilly, are you up?"

"No, I'm sleeping with my eyes open."

"Well hi," he kisses me softly.

"Hi."

"I know you're upset because Caelyn isn't here now, but we can see her tomorrow and then we get to go home."

"Yeah."

"We can go in the apartment, you know."

"Really."

"It's already furnished."

"I know."

"Are you excited?"

"Scared, mostly."

"Why?"

"I'm sixteen. I should be partying and going to school and having fun. But instead I'm raising a baby."

"Lilly, I know it's hard for us, but we'll make it through. It will be fun."

I laugh, "Fun?"

"Yep, fun."

It might be fun. I will have Caelyn, I can hold her and love her and have Oliver forever.

"Lilly, do you want to see Caelyn?" The nurse asks.

"Yes!"

The little pink blanket in my hands makes me feel warm inside. Makes me find the fun Oliver is talking about. Makes me find hope. And maybe this baby thing won't be so bad.

**Review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys. I'm sorry it took so long to write back my computer broke, and now finally I can use it again! Anyway, thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. Btw, if you haven't noticed I changed this story to the present instead of talking from the past :) kayy, read on.**

I walk into the apartment, Caelyn in my arms, Oliver by my side.

"Ollie, this place is amazing!"

I kiss him and take his hand to look around the rest of it. There are two bedrooms, a crib already in the smaller one and a king size bed in the bigger one. The kitchen is small but perfect, and there is a balcony off our bedroom.

I push Oliver on the bed, me and Caelyn following after him. She is asleep in my arms, and I set her down in the middle.

"She so beautiful," Oliver says, his arms tightening around me.

"I know," I say softly, stroking his hair and then sitting up, "Would you go back to before I got pregnant if we could?"

"No, cause everything happens for a reason, and even though it's going to be hard we can do it."

Oliver. Always on the bright side of things. The glass is half full, never half empty with him, "That's...true."

"I know."

"You've changed. For the best, I mean."

"How's that?"

"I mean, before I got pregnant you were just a teenager, doing stupid things."

"So were you."

"Yeah, I mean it's just the Miley thing."

"The worst mistake I have ever made."

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't even know."

"Well..."

"I know I've said this before, but I am really truly sorry."

I kiss him and pick up Caelyn again, "It's all good."

My phone vibrates. Ugh really?

"One sec," I tell Oliver.

"Hello?"

"Lilly! I wanna see Caelyn."

"I was kind of busy."

"But you aren't now! Whats the address to your apartment?"

"Miley I'm tired, tomorrow."

She thinks this over for a second, "Okay, fine. How is everything? Ya know being a mom and stuff."

"I don't know."

"Ah, well call me when you do."

"Uh huh."

"Bye."

I look back at Oliver, "Where were we?"

He kisses me again, I can feel his cold lips up against mine, his hair brushing on my face, and we don't need to go any farther tonight. My baby girl is between us. Like Oliver said, even though it will be hard, we will get trough it.

**Aww! This chapter is boring, but I hope you like it anyways! Drama starts soon...I promise :)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! So I have a question for you guys, do you watch 16 and pregnant? It's on MTV, and if you don't watch it, start! It's really good! Anyways, What couple is most like Lilly and Oliver? I think it's Whitney and Weston from season 1. They never got to be on Teen Mom, idk why but I loved them. So if you do watch it tell me which couple is like Lilly and Oliver in my story, and if you don't start watching it! Hehe, read now.**

WAAAAAAAA!

"What, oh my god!"

"It's just the baby, settle down."

"How about you get her then?" Oliver asks me.

"Oliver, we are both parents and-"

"I don't care."

"Oliver..."

"I need my sleep. Good night."

"Why are you being so difficult?"

"Lilly..."

I get up and change her diaper, staring at Oliver.

"I'm sorry," he says, holding my hand.

"Yeah."

"Lilly I-"

I cut him off, "You said you can handle being a parent. I believed you."

"Lilly," he pushes my bangs out of my face and they fall right back.

"Just stop bitching to me. I get it."

Damn. Why do I have to cry? I'm not five.

"Don't cry babe." I can tell he feels horrible but he has to learn. He's gonna be going through this for awhile.

"Fine," I sob, "Goodnight."

WAAAAAA!

I don't even bother to open my eyes. If Oliver has a heart, or a pair of balls, he will get her.

"It's okay Lils, shes all mine."

Hmm. At least he tries. I close my eyes and remember the day we became a couple, a stuffy summer day in Malibu.

_"Hey Lilly," he said, closing the door behind him._

_"Hi." I remember what Cover Girl said, bat your eyelashes and show him a flirty smile._

_"You look...hot."_

_"Really," I said, brushing back a piece of his hair, "You haven't seen hot."_

_We weren't going to have sex, we were only fourteen, but a little kiss never hurt anyone._

_He didn't even bother to say anything, I just crashed my lips on his. _

_He pulled away, "I like you, but not this you."_

_My whole life shattered right there, "W-w-wha-at?"_

_"The make up. The kissing-"_

_I cut him off, "You told me I looked hot."_

_"You did, but you're not...Lilly. Your probably didn't even like that make out session."_

_He knew me so well._

_"But you will like this."_

_His lips softly touched mine for just a little while._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

The five words that changed my life forever. The five words that made me fall for an idiot who doesn't like condoms. The five words that got my pregnant. The five words that made me end up here, laying in my apartment next to my baby girl and fiance. The five words that made me hate him, but love him so much.

**Ta Da! Not much drama in this one, but it's all good, right? I wanted to put how they got together. Yes, I know it doesn't follow the Hannah Montana story line because they didn't get together till they were like sixteen, but I don't care. :) Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey!! Thanks for the reviews :)! So guess what? My birthday was Thursday the 18th and I went to a Taylor Swift concert. It was so amazing and it was on my birthday. Pretty damn cool. Sorry this is so freaking late! You guys excited for spring break? I AM! Even though my school only gives us three freaking days and a weekend. It's bull shit. By the way, I skipped like a month of Lilly's life, and Caelyn's like a month and a couple weeks now. But it won't be like this every time, I'll try not to skip too much time. Anyways, read.  
**

I stand in front of him as he watches t.v and rocks Caelyn in his arms.

"So there's been something I have been meaning to tell you," I say to him, my arms crossed over my chest.

Oliver doesn't even bother to look up, "What?"

I sigh, staring at him and getting butterflies in my stomach, "I'm l-late."

He finally looks at me, at first with a confused expression, then surprised and terrified mix, "B-b-but how?"

Instead of sad, I get mad. Mad at Oliver. Mad at the world.

"I dunno. We didn't have sex or anything," I raise my eyebrows and mutter, "Dumbass."

"Lilly! How the hell could you be pregnant again because you just had a damn baby!"

"That was like, a month ago. And according to google-which is always right- I can get pregnant again three weeks after I had a baby. And it's been seven."

"Oh my god."

"Yeah."

"Do you want to...get a test?"

"No, but I'm going to anyway."

"Kay, I'll come with you."

I walk out the door and take the elevator down to the garage, Oliver and Caelyn standing by my side.

"So what if you...are pregnant?"

"Then I get an abortion."

I can't believe I even said that, because I could never, ever do that. I was the one who talked my mom out of it.

His eyes widened, "You would never do that Lilly!"

"I know."

"Then what will you do?"

"Have another baby."

"Were sixteen."

I get in the drivers seat. I don't care if it's Oliver's car, I'm driving.

"You have another choice?"

"Adoption," he says.

"No."

"Lils..."

"I can't just give my baby awa- why are we talking about this anyway? I'm probably just stressed."

Oliver just stares out the window until we end up in the Walgreens parking lot.

I park and slam the door behind me, walking into the store. I know where the pregnancy test section is. Which one did I pick last time? Um...I had a pink plus sign on the front. I find it and take it to the cashier. He has sandy blond hair, and he's tan, that perfect California boy, and he's super hot. His name tag says Joey.

I hold the test by my stomach, just so he doesn't see it at first, "Hey," he smiles at me. A perfect smile.

"Hi, um can you ring this up?" I put the test on the counter thinking of things I can make up so he doesn't think It's mine.

Joey raises his eyebrows.

"It's um, for my friend."

"Really?"

"She's an idiot. Didn't wanna buy one of these herself, so she sent me."

Joey chuckles. "Well, um, if you're single. Gimme a call."

He grabs half a piece of paper and writes his number on it, "And by the way," he says ruffling his hand through his hair, "I'm Joey."

"Lilly," I say, and walk out, giving one last smile to Joey.

"What took you so long?"Oliver says when I get back in the car.

"Nothing, just didn't know which one to choose."

"Okay, let's get home babe. I'll drive."

"Kay," I say, kissing him and crumbling up Joey's number. Because I don't need him. I need Oliver.

**Cute? I think so. So do your stuff people!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews!**

_Beep! Beep!_

I feel like I'm going to throw up. It's done.

"Oliver, get it."

I cover my eyes with my hands and slowly lift one finger up to see Oliver holding the test. His face is expressionless.

"Well?"

He slowly flips the test around showing me the negative sign on the front.

I pull him into a hug and cry relived tears on his shoulder.

He pulls me in tighter, "I love you, Lils."

"I love you too," my makeup smears onto his shirt.

"I'm sorry I got you worried for nothing," I say to him, hugging tighter.

"Don't be babe."

I smile and finally let go. I stare in the bathroom mirror. I look like the joker but Oliver doesn't seem to mind. He just goes into our bedroom, picking up Caelyn and laying on the bed with her.

I get into bed and stare at the clock. It's already nine.

"Ollie-Pop?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I should go on the pill?"

He thinks about it for a minute and nods slowly, "Do you want to?"

"I want to have sex."

"Is that a request or a demand?" Oliver asks with a smirk.

I hit him with a pillow, "Perv."

He laughs, "Go on."

"I want to have sex with you, I know you hate condoms, but I don't want to get pregnant again."

"Then I," he says with a smile, "would get some damn birth control."

He sets Caelyn in her crib next to our bed to kiss me slowly. I don't want slow, though. I enter my tongue into his mouth and get on top of him, forcing his pants off.

And five minutes later we are both completely naked and making love to each other.

But like Lady Gaga once said, When It's love if it's not rough it isn't fun.

**P-P-P-Poker Face P-P-Poker face! Na Na Na Na! Review :)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews :)! Okay, this is damn late. And I'm super duper sorry, but I had this huge science project, half my grade, all that crap. It's really fluffy, which is kinda a gift, so enjoy it when you can cause there's gonna be some conflict! So read this.  
**

"Hi."

My eyes jolt open, I'm looking down at Oliver. I guess I fell asleep in his arms, like I have countless times before.

I still don't move off of him, "Morning."

"Good morning," he rolls off of me.

I run a hand through my tangled mess of curls and get out of the bed to hold Caelyn.

Oliver finds his clothes and returns next to me in our tiny kitchen, which is hardly enough room for one person, let alone three.

"I'll make something," he says, fully confident.

I raise an eyebrow, "And I'll throw our baby out the window."

"You don't think I can cook?"

"No, Oliver," I say, putting Cae in her highchair, "I know you can't."

"Lilly, dear, go do something for a couple minutes, and then you can come back right here, and there will be anything you want on the table."

I hate when he calls me dear.

"Well, that isn't going to work out," I smirk, "because I don't want cereal."

"I can make something other than cereal, you know."

"Hmm...then I want eggs. All of them. Scrambled, hard boiled, hell, I'll have them raw. And waffles. With syrup straight from the tree. Ooh, and pancakes. Low fat, since I'm already having so many other things, and put every fruit you can find in them. Okay, done."

"Fine. See you in an hour."

"Oliver!"

He whips around, "yes dear?"

"An hour is not a couple minutes."

He rolls his eyes, "See you in 60 minutes, happy?"

"Sure."

I should probably take Caelyn out of her chair, Oliver might set it on fire.

And since I have nothing else to do, I'll do school work. Not like I feel like I should have to, I'm a mother, not a student. But according to Seaview High, I can be both.

I log on to "cyber school" and check my grades.

Okay, could be better, but at least I'm passing..._Some _of them.

If I just do the seventeen assignments I forgot about in Chem, I'll have a C. That's okay. And if I get at least a B on the Research test I'll have..a D.

Not like I was smart before I got pregnant.

"Lilly!"

Eh, I'll do my work later, now it's time to be a fatty.

"Coming!" I shout, making the short walk from the laptop on my bed to the kitchen.

"Yumm..." I smell the pancakes, and the fruit, and the eggs all mixed together. I don't think I ever smelled this, because my families meaning of breakfast is poptarts on the go.

"So I didn't do to bad?"

"No, not at a-" I don't finish my sentence, but put my lips on his neck, nibbling until I get to his sweet spot.

"Lillyyyy," he moans, "eatttttt."

I grin, removing my lips from his neck, and picking up my fork and spoon.

"I'm going now, enjoy love."

"I love you," I kiss him, and smile again.

"You too," he says, walking out the door for work.

And all I do is grin and eat, cause I don't know how I got so lucky.

**Awww! Fluff :). Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :) Read.  
**

_Ding Dong_

Looks like my dork forgot his keys. Again.

I set my laptop back on my bed and answer the door.

I open the door and my mother straddles me in her arms. I hardly see her face, only her bleach blond hair.

"Lilly, honey."

I try to make room for Caelyn in this hug, "Mom...?"

She pulls out of the hug and I see that her face is completely cleared of makeup except for a pathetic smear of lip gloss on her lips. This is not my mother.

"I need to talk to you, Lilly."

Talk to me? What did I do wrong lately?

"Um, okay, yeah," I guide her into my bedroom. I hope that she's too busy talking to me to notice the fact that you can't see the floor.

She sits on my bed and takes a deep breath. "This is about your grandmother."

She doesn't need to say anymore. The tears already start escaping from my eyes. What a perfect life I have.

My mother cries even more than me, wrapping her arms around me, "I want us to go visit her, before it's t-too-" her sobs cut off the sentence and I nod in agreement.

I'm Lilly Truscott, and I can usually take back my tears and sadness in two seconds, and just hide it away. But this, this is my grandmother. The woman who used to take care of me every morning my mother was hungover. She even bought an apartment near our house so she could come every Friday evening when my mom was partying, and every Saturday morning when she couldn't get out of bed. Of course my mom's changed, but I still hold on to those days, where we would sit by the fire and play Monopoly, our blankets pulled up to our necks.

Then she got cancer. It was quick, one day she was sitting with me, the next she was laying in a hospital bed, almost _lifeless_. It was scary. She lost her appetite and she lost her hair, and then something miraculous happened. She recovered. She got a surgery, life or death, cancer or no cancer. I remember the day, I was about ten, my extended family poured into her little room, waiting for the news. Good or bad. It was good, the cancer was all removed.

But now, It's back. It's like a stalker or a headache. (Did I really just compare those two things?) The woman who was more than a mother to me than my own mother. Is going to die.

"Honey," my mother hugs me as I snap back into reality, and I realize I'm sobbing. "I'm going to go home, and get packed. I'll try to find some plane tickets to New Jersey and we can go by tomorrow."

I nod, "Love you."

She starts walking out, "Love you too."

I randomly throw every shirt and pants I have into my suitcase. Not like there is a point.

I lay on the bed and play with Caelyn's little fingers, just thinking about everything. This day has really tired me out. I never even got to work out from that huge breakfast I had.

I'm just going to rest my eyes. Ahh that feels good...

* * *

I guess I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I see is Oliver walking through our room.

"Hello."

Everything I heard in the past few hours surrounds me again, and I stuff my face in the pillow to try to mute it out.

"Hi," I reply to Oliver, "I need to talk to you."

He isn't so focused on getting out of his work clothes anymore. His eyes are fixed on me.

"Yes?"

"You probably don't know anything about her, but my grandma is sick again. And me and my mom are going to catch a plane to see her tomorrow. Please, just take Caelyn for a little bit. Please?"

He breaths in and out for what seems like an eternity. "Lilly." his eyebrows are raised at me, like it's the stupidest idea ever.

"What?"

"I work. Do you think I can just leave work for days to care for my daughter?"

"But-"

"Do you think I can stop making money for a couple weeks and then we can go on with our perfect lives?"

"Not like you make enough, anyway," I mutter.

"Oh, sorry. Do you work?" Oliver yells.

"No, but I take care of my baby."

"_My_ baby?"

"To count her as ours, you'd have to make an effort."

His jaw hits the ground, "So, what you're saying is that you're better than me because you take care of the baby, but without me we wouldn't have this apartment, our food, everything?"

"Without you, I wouldn't have this baby!"

"It's my fault you got pregnant?"

"YES! You pressured me into having sex too early in our relationship. And you were a douche who didn't use a condom. So yes, honey, you did."

"Too early? I waited two fucking years for you to have sex with me!"

"So that's all I ever was to you, your sex toy?" I scream, gripping onto my daughter.

"I don't need to be your sex toy. Or your fiance."


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews :)This chapter kinda sucks, but don't worry, the next one is better!  
**

I sit in the lobby unsure of what to do next. After throwing my ring at Oliver, grabbing my suitcase and Caelyn's car seat, I slammed the door and took the elevator down here. I called Miley eight times, but it's Friday and she has some kind of Hannah thing. I need somewhere to stay tonight.

My phone startles me by vibrating in my hand, and for a second I actually thought it was Oliver, telling me he was being dumb and all the things I said were true. Telling me that he loves me and wants me back.

But it's my mom.

It's not like I care about him, _anyway_.

"Hello." I sniffle into the phone.

"Hi, Lils, I found tickets for a flight tomorrow at 4:00."

"4:00...in the morning?"

"Yes, are you packed?"

Just what I want to do, get on a plane across the country before the sun even rises.

"Yeah, I am,"

"Kay, well I'll see you tomorrow honey, the taxi will pick you up around 2:00."

2:00? Does my mother realize even if I go to bed now, at 8:12, I will only get six hours of sleep, but I have to get ready, so make that five. Joy.

"Um, yeah, can I get picked up at, uh, Miley's?"

"Why?"

"Cause, um, we wanted to have a girls night, just like the old days."

"You picked the night you wake up at 2? Lilly..."

"Sorry!"

"Where's Caelyn?"

"Caelyn?" Oh, she's just sitting on my lap, and you will have to listen to her cry for the whole six hour plane ride.

"Yes...?"

"She's um, with, um..with Oliver."

"Okay, honey. Well I'll call you when the taxi is outside. Be ready."

"I will, love you, bye."

I really have no idea why I told my mom that Oliver was taking care of Caelyn. She's going to figure it out when I have her the whole trip. Unless...Miley!

* * *

I finally see the glimpse of red from Miley's car pull into the parking lot. She gets out and hugs me tightly.

"Lilly! What's wrong?"

I asked her to come here, because I needed her. She had to finish her concert and come home, but she didn't even change, all for me.

Instead of answering I hug her tighter and cry, pulling away to sit in the back with Cae.

I sob even harder when she starts the car.

"Let's just go back to my house, we have ice cream."

It feels weird walking into the Stewart's house. I can't even remember the last time I was here, unless it was when- I'm not going to think about it.

I sit down on the couch and shove my face in a pillow.

"It's about...Oliver."

Miley looks worried, and signals for me to go on.

"We, we w-we broke u-up."

He mouth forms a perfect 'O' and she hugs me again.

"How?"

I explain everything to her, and it takes hours because I have to make room between words for my sobs.

When I finally finish, she takes her phone out in an instant, furiously pressing buttons.

"What are you doing?"

"Calling Oliver."

I can hear the ringing.

"Miley! No!" I rock Caelyn in my arms, hoping she doesn't wake up.

She doesn't listen to me, and I pray he doesn't answer.

"It's two in the morning-omigod, two in the morning! Shit!"

"What?"

"I have to leave, like now!"

Miley just gets Oliver's voicemail and sighs impatiently.

"Aw, Lils. Text me!"

"Mhm," I run out of her house, waiting for the taxi to show up.

Caelyn wakes up and starts to cry. Loudly.

"Shh...Shhh baby," I cradle her in my arms, but she just cries more.

"Cae! Don't cry honey!"

I give her her pacifier but she just spits it out and cries more.

I'm not changing her diaper in the middle of Miley's driveway.

"Shh...shhhh!"

I run my hand through my hair and run back into the house, asking Miley to come out with me.

"Aw, Caelyn, come here baby, come here."

She doesn't stop crying and me and Miley go outside, waiting for the taxi to show up.

Miley holds my daughter and rocks her, but she still keeps on crying. I put my head in my hands and start to cry too.

"Lils, it'll be okay."

"No it won't." I shake my head, "It will never be okay."

We stay silent (except for Caelyn) for a couple minutes until the taxi shows up.

"Thanks, Miley," I hug her, "You're the best."

"It'll be okay," she repeats.

And I try really hard to believe her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! So, I have pinkeye, and I can't go to school. I've watched like ten episodes of 'Sweet Sixteen' and I'm pretty bored. It's actually funny to watch the rich, spoiled brats on that show :). Anyway, you can read now.  
**

I hate airports.

I don't hate a lot of places, only airports.

And hospitals.

Whatever.

I've been waiting in the security line for an hour, and Caelyn still won't shut up. Every three seconds I get another dirty look, half of them from my own mother. She screamed at me when she saw that I was bringing Caelyn, and now she's completely ignoring me. How mature, mom.

The stares are driving me crazy. If I wasn't seventeen and a mom nobody would care. Okay, maybe they would, but not this much.

"Lilly," my mother hisses, "get her to _shut up_."

Okay, she's pissed.

"Shh, baby, shh. It's okay," I pat her back, which makes her cry more.

Cae has been crying nonstop, except for about three minutes when we first got here, where she almost fell asleep, but the noise of the airport woke her.

"Lillian," my mother says through clenched teeth.

"Look, I'm sorry." I run a hand through my hair, stressing even more than I already was.

* * *

Another ten minutes and two hundred stares later we get through security, my mother still mad at me.

I still have an hour till the plane comes, and I'm not spending it with my mom. I'll get a coffee, or something.

"C'mon Cae, were going to get you some milk, okay?"

She still cries, and I hug her, "It's okay, baby."

I walk around the airport, buy Caelyn some milk and feeding it to her, and she calms down. Finally. I settle down in a small coffee shop in the middle of the airport, drinking just black coffee, I need something to wake me up.

"Lilly!"

I could have sworn I heard someone call my name.

"Lill-y!"

And again?

I grip on to Caelyn, and look behind me. No one but a couple cops. Holding back some guy...

"I-I need to see her, please? LILLY!"

Okay, I heard that. I run up to the cops, and I see...

Oliver.

"Lilly! Come with me!"

People are crowding around. My face is red and Caelyn starts crying again. What the hell is this boy doing?

He tries to run out of the arms of the police, but they don't budge.

"Sir, please stay calm."

Oliver looks up to see me, "Lilly! Lilly!"

Everyone stares at me, "Oliver? What the hell are you doing here?"

One of the cops stares at me, "This man didn't go through security. He seems suspicious."

"He's not, he's my..." fiance? ex-fiance? "friend."

The cop shoots me a look and clears everyone out, taking me and Oliver to the front of the airport.

"Thank you," for nothing. I say with a fake smile to the cops.

I turn to Oliver now, "What the fuck were you doing?"

He turns red, "I'm sorry, Lil, for everything."

"Yeah, well, sorry doesn't cut it after what you said."

"Lilly..."

"Why are you even here, Oliver? You ruined everything and you think you can just say sorry?"

"I need to talk to you, Lils. About something really important, and that's why I um, bought this," he shows me a ticket for New Jersey at four.

Why did he run through security if he had a ticket?

"How did you-"

"Miley."

I'm not quite ready to hug him, I just stand there and half smile, "Thanks."

He nods to Caelyn, "I'll hold her."

Hmm...he tries.

"So, I'm gonna go through security, but it's okay cause I still have...fifteen minutes-" he basically throws Caelyn at me, running off an screaming a 'sorry!'

He could do better.

**So how did you like? Oliver has big news in the next one. Good or bad? Predictions :)?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for the reviews :)**

My mom has her eyes glued to a 'People' and I'm staring out the window, at the guy in an orange jacket moving things around. It's overall pretty boring, and I'm praying Oliver makes it on the plane. I'm still unsure of what to tell my mom, I mean, he met my grandma once, why would he care about seeing her? She might be mad, but then happy once she realizes there's someone else to take care of Caelyn and she doesn't have to spend all her time with her. And what about Oliver's seats? It's a very slim chance the bald guy that just sat down next to my mom is going to move for him, so we will be stuck. He said he wanted to talk, and we can't talk from across the plane.

Caelyn makes a little sound and I smile at her, taking a blond curl and twirling it in my hand. At least she's happy now.

* * *

"The bathroom? You want to talk to me in the bathroom?" I ask Oliver in disbelief. After he got on the plane and we explained the situation to my mother, we ended up at his seats, two rows back from mine.

"Our seats aren't together.."

"I'm not spending six hours in a bathroom."

"Lil-"

I interrupt him, "Just tell him politely to move his seat. Not too hard, is it?"

"What!" Oliver screeched.

"Or...I'll do it. Like I do everything," I start walking back to my seats, where the extremely muscular twenty five year old man is sitting.

Oliver pulls me back, "I got it Lils! I'm good."

I smirk. This will be good.

"Um, excuse me sir, I was uh, wondering if you could trade seats with me."

"Why the hell would you think I would move so you and your slutty girlfriend can make out in my seat?"

"What did you just call her?" Oliver asks, his teeth grinding, and his face turning red.

My mom looks up from her magazine, a concerned look on her face.

"You heard me."

Oliver's face was dark red now. I've never seen him this mad, this dangerous. He moves his hand up, and I know what he's about to do.

"Oliver! No!" I shout, trying to stop him, but the guy replaced Oliver's hand with his, punching him. I can't even bare to see it.

I run to the bathroom, unsure of what I'm feeling. It's not happy. I hold Cae and sit on the toilet, not crying, but not smiling, just breathing, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. I'm not a horrible person for doing this, am I? I could have helped Oliver, but instead I just ran away, leaving him there, hurt and alone. That's what I always do, run away. Like when me and Oliver were fighting, I just left. I didn't need to break up with him, or storm out of there, but I did. Cause that's who I am. _I'm a fucking idiot_.

I have to help him. He probably already got kicked off the plane, or rushed to the hospital because he broke his jaw. Why couldn't I just be there for him? I'm so freaking weak. I have a way of ruining everything. Every fucking thing.

"Ollie!" he is sitting in his seat, holding his nose, acting like he just had a little cold or a nose bleed. Like no one just punched him in the face.

I reach out to hug him, tight and sit on his lap. I look back to my seat and see the monster who caused this, minding his own business, like nothing happened.

"I'm sorry. For everything, we really shouldn't have broken up, and I want to be your fiance again, I want to hold you again. I love you Oliver, and I'm sorry for not being there when he hurt you, just running away. I'm sorry that all I ever do is run away. I'm sorry for always being in a bad mood and being a horrible fiance and mother. I'm sorry, Ollie," I choke out, "I love you."

He just hugs tighter, and when he pulls away he smiles at me, his nose looks beat up and he is obviously tired as hell, but he smiles, like our life is perfect.

"Let's start over."

I smile too now, "Okay."

"But first I need to tell you something."

"Yes, Ollie-Pop?"

"Never mind" He says quickly, pretending to be engrossed in the safety video the airplane's showing.

"Oliver, tell me."

"You'll be mad."

I'm not going to lie, I'm worried. "No I won't, just tell me."

"It's not my fault, okay?"

"Oliver! What isn't your fault?"

He mumbles something and I just look at him, "Yes?"

"I," he clears his throat, "I lost my job."

**I'm mean. Sorry :/. Hope you liked the chapter, though. A lot happened. Reviews would be nice :)**.


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys are great :) Thanks for the reviews!  
**

"I'm sorry, Lilly," for a second his deep brown sympathetic eyes made me feel a little better.

I put my head in my hands, "What are we gonna do?" I ask softly.

"I'm going to try to get another job at the shopping center down the-"

Oliver is interrupted by a overly cheery flight attendant, "I'm sorry, but the plane is taking off shortly, please return to your seat."

I nod but stay on Oliver's lap for a second, my eyes welling with tears from everything that has been going on.

"I love you, Lils. It'll be okay?" he says it like a question, like even he isn't sure.

"L-love you too, Ollie," I choke out.

I sit down in my window seat, looking back to see if I can see him. The first person is a little girl, around three or four, falling asleep on her fathers' shoulder, she's cute, with blond curls just like Caelyn's, and for some reason seeing her makes me happy. Happier, at least. Anyway, I hardly see Oliver. Only a slice of his brown hair, which isn't enough. I'm not going to talk to him at all in six hours, but I should at least come up with a game plan for us, I mean, he isn't going to make enough money to support a family in a job at the mall, so I might have to work. And that scares me. I've never worked in my life, which is pretty pathetic, but I haven't. I could try a job at Sweet & Sassy. You know, the place where little girls get makeovers and their hair done. I can do hair, right? My hand immediately goes to my own, which is tied in some sort of bun/ponytail mix. Right. Well I can do makeup. I could always go with Starbucks. I can make coffee, I think.

I focus on the moving ground and the gum I'm chewing, I don't want to think about this anymore.

"Hi honey," I coo to Caelyn.

She smiles at me and makes little noises that are so damn cute, and looking at her, I can't help wondering if he was right. You know, the guy who punched Oliver. If I really am a slut. I know, I went through this before I had Cae, but that was just when Miley's dad was disappointed in me for getting pregnant, but this guy actually came out and said it. I am a slut. I'm a disgusting whore who couldn't keep her legs shut and I'm paying the price. If I didn't have sex when I was fucking sixteen this would have never happened. I would never have been seventeen with a daughter. I would never have to worry about getting a job, or keeping Oliver. I was too much of a slut to realize what I was doing.

My head is in my hands and I'm taking deep breaths. Since when did I become bipolar? I'm not a slut. I'll never be one. I've only had sex with one guy in my whole life, and my life is going to be okay. When I'm thirty-five Caelyn will be out, when most parents are just starting having kids. Me and Oliver will be able to have a peaceful life, and it will all be alright.

I stare at the screen of my phone. It's only five a.m and I've been through more than most people go through in a week. Lovely.

I need to talk to Ollie, about everything. I quickly get up from my seat, snuggling Cae in my chest. I see the little blond girl and her dad, she woke up and he's talking to her. I notice an empty seat and smile at them, squating next to their seats.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could sit here, so I can talk to my fiance?" I ask them.

"Oh, that's fine, nobody is sitting there, anyway."

"Thank you so much!" Seeing this man, about twenty years old, with a three year old daughter, makes me happy. Like in a couple years that will be Oliver in Caelyn, and he will be a perfect daddy.

I turn back and smile at Oliver, "Hi, I moved."

"I've noticed."

My head is squished inside the little crack so I can just make out his face, not the most comfortable position, but it works. And now we have five and a half hours to talk about everything.

**A boringish, short chapter. The next will be better :)! Oh yeah, I got a twitter, so follow me at twitter . com/stalkjuliahere (no space before the com) I write a lot of my life on there, probably things you won't care about :p. If you follow me tell me, and I'll return the favor :). Kay, review please. Thanks guys!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"So you're not mad at me? At all?"

"No, It's not your fault, we will work it out."

"Thanks, Lils." he yawns and I realize how tired we both are. He has dark bags under his eyes, and looks completely out of it most of the time. And me? Don't even get me started on how I look.

Caelyn starts to cry again but I'm really too tired to do anything about it. I rest my head on the back of the seat, closing my eyes and waiting for her to stop.

"I've got her," Oliver says, moving around so he can take Cae from my arms, snuggling her. See? He is a good daddy.

"I wanna get married," I mumble, not really paying attention to what I'm saying.

"Yeah, me too," he says, just as tired as me.

"But Lils?"

"Hmmp?"

"You can't get married if you're not engaged."

"Oliver, we are engaged," I lift up my hand to show him my ring.

Oh, yeah. I threw it at him last night...

He pulls out my ring, "This won't be romantic or anything, but I love you, and I want to ask you something."

My heart flutters just like it did the first time.

"Lilly, will you marry me?"

I smile, slowly feeling things shift into place, "Yeah, I will."

Feeling the ring on my finger again is perfect. I get out of my seat to sit on his lap until another flight attendant yells at me. I fit my head into his neck just like I always do, kissing him.

"I love you, Ollie-Pop."

"I love you, too, Lilly-Pop."

We just stay there for a moment, smiling at each other as I run my fingers through his hair.

"You know, I wanna get a job," I say and try hard not to move positions.

"You do? Where?"

"I'm thinking Sweet & Sassy. Or Starbucks."

"Me too."

I giggle, "Sweet & Sassy?"

"No, at the outdoor mall."

"What store?"

"I dunno, Subway?"

I almost laugh and tell him he can't make food when I remember yesterday morning, "I love Subway."

"Hmm..me too."

There's a silence for a couple minutes, but with Oliver and I, it's not awkward, it's just us.

"What about Cae?" I ask, staring down at her big brown eyes.

"Daycare?"

"Wayyy too expensive."

"Miley?"

"Miley gives us things constantly. She just spent six-hundred dollars on a plane ticket for you, and let me spend the night even though I had to get up in the middle of the night."

"Lils, she loves Caelyn. She just got out of school."

"I feel bad, she's got Hannah stuff anyway."

"If we don't get her, we both can't work."

"Not true, Caelyn has grandparents and um, well, grandparents."

"That have no time for her."

"Okay, fine," I mumble, "I'll ask Miley."

"Good."

We sit there in that silence again, and I notice it's been ten minutes and no flight attendant has flagged me down yet. Their getting the food ready, that's why.

"You know what?" Oliver asks me.

"Hmm?"

"I love you more than anything, Lils."

"I love you, too," I grin and he does too, and we both stare at Caelyn.

"She's beautiful," I whisper, watching her almost fall asleep.

"Just like her mommy," Oliver says, kissing me.

**Hope you liked it :)! Kinda fluff mostly, but oh well. Anyway, on June 26th I'm leaving for California! :)! This probably won't be my last chapter before the trip but just in case it is, I'll be gone for two weeks, so no new chapters till July 9th! Sorry :(. I'll try to make up to the 13th chapter before I leave! I will be tweeting on the trip, so follow me if you care :) (stalkjuliahere)!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, so after some research I found out something amazing! Haha, tomorrow I'm flying out of Newark to California when Mitchel Musso and Emily Osment have a concert in New Jersey. They have to fly back to Cali, am I right? Well they will probably fly out of Newark, so we will be doing the same thing in the same day, and if my flight gets delayed 4 or 5 hours, I could see them. Just dreaming here, but wouldn't that be amazing? Anyway, this is the last chapter in two weeks. I'm getting back the 9th so I'll try to update in that week. Kay, enough rambling, read this!**

When we _finally_ got off the plane it was ten, in Malibu. It's one in New Jersey. So I just wasted half my day on a plane ride. Perfect.

"Is that one yours?" my Ollie asked, pointing to the last black suitcase spinning around.

"No," I sigh, too tired to care, at least I didn't pack _too _much, "C'mon, Mom, let's go."

I hold Cae in one hand and hold Oliver's hand with the other, waiting for the taxi to take us to my grandma's house. It's not only hot in New Jersey, but extremely humid, so bad that I can feel my hair frizzing.

"We're going to grandma's house to unpack a little, then we'll go to the hospital and see her, alright?"

"Yup," I mumble to my mom.

"Lilly and Oliver?"

Ollie looks up, out of whatever daydream or sleeping faze he was in, "Yes, Ms. Truscott?" I can hardly remember the last time he talked to my mother, but if he doesn't absolutely have to talk to her he won't, she isn't exactly his favorite person.

"Separate rooms," she says it simply.

"Moooommm!" I stretch it out into three syllables and roll my eyes. Oliver blushes and looks at me for help.

"Look, kids-"

"Not kids," I mutter, interrupting her soon-to-be-rambling.

"You two obviously aren't mature enough to be in the same bedroom together," she says, eying Caelyn, "So, Oliver can sleep on the couch and Lilly, you can sleep in the guest room."

"Um, Okay," Oliver says, letting go of the grip on my hand.

I roll my eyes again and gaze at my mother, because she caused all this tension. The taxi finally shows up, and Oliver and I sit next to each other, with my mom on his right. He's probably pissed that I put them next to each other, but he gets it and I don't wanna sit next to her. I lean my head back and try to fall asleep for the rest of the ride.

* * *

"Lilly?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Wake up, babe."

I give Oliver a half smile, "Mmkay." I get out of the taxi and into my grandma's tiny house, collapsing onto the couch.

"Hi Lilly-Pop," Oliver says, smiling at Caelyn and making room for himself on the couch. We're almost overlapped, as he sits next to me and plays with Caelyn's hair. We stay there for a little bit, holding each other and laughing at random moments, in a happy, cute way.

My mom walks into the living room, a fake smile placed on her face. I know she's upset about her mom, but like me, she tries to hide her emotions. Not like it ever works.

"Finally, you two look like a normal couple, minus the baby."

"Gee, thanks, Mom," I don't try to get up from this position, I never actually cuddled with Ollie. Not for more than five minutes, before we attack each others lips and end up making love.

He strokes my hair, still looking down at Caelyn.

My mom sighs, "Are you going to get up?"

"Come on, Ollie-Pop," he takes Cae from my arms, and we board into the car. My mom drives and me and Oliver share the back seat, Caelyn in the middle of us in her car seat. We make it to the hospital, and I remember the last time I was there, when I had Caelyn, six months seems so long ago. But that worked out, so this will too, right? Right...

**That was pretty boring. The next one will better, I promise! Review?**


	14. Chapter 14

**THE MOST AMAZING THING HAPPENED TO ME! I'M NOT EVEN LYING I PROMISE...I MET MITCHEL MUSSO! EEEP! Okay, so I was staying in Santa Monica and he was at a charity event at a hotel down the street from mine, so I figured we'd walk over there and see what was going on. We were downstairs looking at where all the stars and people were eating when he walked out! I was hyperventilating and crying cause I just saw him, and I went outside to see where he went. I figured he left so I just walked back to the hotel, and he was STANDING ON THE STREET RIGHT THERE! Dude, I was FREAKING OUT! Then we got a picture (will post later, left my camera plug at home) and omg he touched me! FREAKING OUT! Wow, that was the most amazing night of my life, and guess what, he's even hotter in person (did you even think it was possible?) It was super duper amazing and I still can't believe it happened! Kay, so wayyy too much rambling, sorry! Read now!  
**

My grandmother lays asleep in her bed, peacefully laying there, with tons of IV's hooked in her arms. It hurts me to see her there, all _broken._ It hurts my mom, too, I can tell, but right now I'm not in the mood to comfort her out of all people. Or stay here, in this sad room full of get well cards and balloons, bright colors, and friendly people. When really it was none of that, just fake, pretending to be.

I just want to get out.

"Caelyn's hungry, me and Oliver are going to get something for her. Right, Oliver?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he mumbles.

"O-okay, Lilly," my mom stutters, staring at her own mother with a sad expression.

Oliver and I walk out slowly, staring back at her.

"Lils, where are we really going?"

"Anywhere but here," I push the elevator button, impatiently waiting for it to come.

The doors open and Ollie, Cae and I get in. I press the lobby button and realize I'm still ridiculously tired, and I need coffee. I don't care about cream or sugar, right now I'd be happy with black. I start to get out of the elevator and press Miley's contact in my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Miley."

"Oh, It's just you," she says bitterly. What is her problem?

"Um, what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, if nothing is having to watch your boyfriend move half way across the world for a movie. Yeah, then nothing is wrong," Miley yells into the phone.

"Aw, Miley, I'm sorry."

"I can keep a long distance relationship for a couple months. Right? We aren't going to break under all that pressure of him finding a new girl and when he gets back he won't even know my name anymore and forget everything about me, because that's not going to happen!"

"Uh, yeah, you're right-"

"And no, he's not going to forget to call me because he's too busy hooking up with some blond bitch and then when I surprise him and walk in on them he's not going to say that we just have to break up and long distance isn't working! Never going to happen!"

"Um, I think-" I start, only to have Miley interrupt me, again.

"And I'm not going to-"

"Miley!"

"Sorry, it's just...he already left! He just told me today, and then just flew off to Italy! Like he didn't even care about me! The whole summer without him is gonna suck! He didn't even say anything about calling me or visiting me! He doesn't care!" she sobs into the phone.

"Aw, Miles, he cares. He just has a different way of showing it, all guys do. Maybe he just wanted to, um, spend more time with you without you worrying about him leaving."

Is it completely horrible to be just a little bit happy that Jake's going to be gone all summer? That gives Miley time to watch Caelyn, and she can't say no because all she will be doing is lurking around feeling sorry for herself, mind as well make something of herself.

"Are you sure?" she sighs, "I'm sorry, Lils. Your life is so much worse right now, I should stop venting to you."

"Wow, thanks Miley. I'm glad to know you think my life sucks."

"I'm sorry, it's just..."

"It's fine. I should go. Bye Miles."

"Bye."

I shut my phone and turn to Oliver.

"So Jake's going to Italy all summer, making Miley alone and bored."

Ollie looks up from the Starbucks desserts he was gazing at, "So?"

"So she can take care of Caelyn!"

Now he seems interested, "Did you ask her, Lils?"

"No, but we're going to when we get home."

"We're?"

I nod, "The more the merrier, buddy."

He chuckles and we stand in silence, and I look down at Caelyn, who fell in a light sleep. I know if I make the slightest sound she'll wake up sobbing. I cradle her more and try to be the mom my own mother thinks I'm not. It's not like she's the one to talk. She got pregnant when she was young, and was _never_ a good mother. Not when I was a little girl and those years she would get drunk every night, not now, while she constantly makes rude remarks about my daughter and I. I want to yell at her, but I can't bring myself to it. Even if she was never there for me, I'm still there for her.

I put my head in my hands, resting Caelyn on my lap and try to make it go away, my sick grandmother, my mom who doesn't care, my whole damn life. But when I open them I'm still there, now staring at Oliver's deep brown eyes.

"Lilly-Pop," he sighs, running his hand through my hair, "I love you."

"I love you too."

I grab his hand and pull him back to the elevator, and then my grandma's room. I'm not going to run away from things anymore, I'm going to stand up to my mother, and try my best to help my grandma. I'm going to do it, even if it's hard. I'm Lilly Truscott, I've got this.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm sorry this is so late :(. My cousins are visiting from Florida and they just left, so I actually have time now!  
**

My grandma is _still_ sleeping, and my mom's gone, probably outside sneaking a cigarette. Oliver's now holding Caelyn, and I have tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Lilly," Oliver mutters.

I ignore him and turn toward the window. It's raining here. I can't remember the last time I saw rain in Malibu, all I know is rain makes me depressed. Good thing I'm perfect right now.

"Lilly!" he's facing me now, taking my hand. "Our baby doesn't like to see you sad," he turns Caelyn to me, whose obviously not happy. Maybe we should have actually got her something to eat.

This makes me sob even more, and I sit there crying, squeezing his hand. Caelyn pulls Oliver's hair and he shrieks, leaving me laughing and crying at the same time.

"She obviously likes to see you sad," I half smile at him and take her in my own arms.

"Talk to me, Lilly-Pop."

I move my chair next to his and cry into his shoulder, "It's just...my mom...and my g-g-grandma and-"

He attacks my lips with his, his arms tightening around my waist. I try hard to put Caelyn on my chair as I move into his lap.

"Ollie-Pop," I breath out quickly, "I-I lo-"

"Lillian! Oliver!" my mom is standing in the doorway, her arms crossed over her chest.

I take my lips off Oliver's, about to start climbing off of him. He pulls me back and kisses my cheek.

I nod and turn to my mother. She still has that sour look on her face, and I know she's about to start screaming at me.

Instead of that she just mutters, "Exactly why I said you two can't share a bedroom," and then something else about Caelyn under her breath.

"Where was I? Oh yeah, I love you."

"And I love you too, Lilly-Pop," Oliver sighs, giving me a sweet, but small kiss.

My mom rolls her eyes and I notice my grandma shifting in place. I walk over to her bed, and hug her for a long time, until she wakes up fully.

"Hi, Grandma."

"Oh, Lilly!" she says in a soft voice, and I hug her tighter, well, as tight as I can hug someone so weak.

"Let me see her," she whispers, and I hand Caelyn over slowly.

We stand there in silence for a minute, my grandma holding Cae with a soft look on her face, her eyes glistening with tears.

"S-she's gorgeous, Lilly."

Oliver reaches for my hand and squeezes it, and I look over at him, his eyes as glassy as all of ours.

"I'm so glad you kept her. Life isn't a gift you can just give away, Lillian."

This makes my eyes tear up even more, because I don't want my grandmother to die, she's the mother I'll never have.

"I know," I say softly, "But Oliver's the one who told me to keep her."

"Well then," she says, "thank you, Oliver."

"Yeah, Ollie, thank you," I say, kissing his cheek.

"It's still a lot of work, their only seventeen," my mom says.

"Lilly and Oliver are good parents, doesn't matter their age."

Thank you! Someone who finally understands us. Someone who doesn't think were irresponsible teenagers, but just kids who made one mistake that happened to turn into something.

* * *

It's another reckless night when Caelyn wakes me up at four in the morning.

"It's okay, honey," I yawn and pick her up, and she still doesn't stop crying and coughing.

I'm so worried about her. She just needs some food, that's it. I hope...I take her downstairs, waking up Oliver.

"Lilly?" Oliver's head shoots up from the couch, and I can tell he's ridiculously tired. "W-what's wrong with her?" he yawns and slams his head on the pillow.

"I don't know, she won't stop coughing. Do you think she's sick? She can't be sick! Is she gonna be okay? Ollie-Pop!"

"Shh...Lilly-Pop, she's okay. Um, let's just get her something to eat."

"Yeah, I would, if we had any!"

"Well...she'll survive."

"Oliver!" I yell, "You know what? I'll go myself! Because I don't need some guy who doesn't care about his freaking daughter to come to the grocery store with me! I don't need some guy who doesn't care about his daughter to be in a relationship with me!"

"Lilly!" I run out of the house in full speed, grabbing my grandma's car keys, and he follows after me, "Lilly! Please don't do this again!"

"Why? You don't care!"

"Lilly-Pop!"

"Don't 'Lilly-Pop' me!" I scream.

"I'm tired! Stop overreacting!"

"Oh, now I'm overreacting! Well at least I care!"

"I do care! Lilly!"

I get into his car and pull out as fast as I can, almost running over his foot. I can still hear him screaming my name, and I know I _am_ overreacting. I'm PMSing, but that's not my only excuse. Okay, it is. But my daughter is sick and I'm recklessly driving at four in the morning with...her on my lap. Oh, god, I hate driving at night, and now I have to figure out how to get Caelyn in her car seat without killing someone. I pull over and get Caelyn in the back safely, and I just sit there, on some unfamiliar street in New Jersey, all broken down and upset. My phone rings and I think about ignoring it, but I just want to make up with Ollie and get on with my life.

"Lils?"

I sigh, "I'm s-sorry, Ollie-Pop."

"No, I am. But that doesn't matter, where are you?"

"I-I think I'm lost."

"Oh, Lilly, babe! This is all my fault, all my fucking fault! Lils, stay calm!"

"I-I am calm," I say, shaking and almost crying, leaning on the steering wheel, Caelyn's cries echoing in the background, her coughs getting louder and louder.

"Ollie, she's really sick! That's why she's been crying all the time, in a bad mood, and she never wants her food! What if she's not okay?" I sob into the phone.

"S-she's fine. Oh my god, Lilly! Take her to the emergency room, or something!"

"I-I don't know where it is! I need you, Oliver!"

"I'm...running...how long did...you..drive?"

"Five minutes," I sob, "Ollie please hurry!"

"I...am!"

I take Caelyn from the backseat and gather her in my arms, "B-b-baby girl, it's all gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay. Grandma's gonna be okay. Me and Daddy are gonna be okay. Were gonna have a good life, this is only the beginning."


	16. Chapter 16

"Oliver!" I hug him as tight as I can, crying into his shoulder.

"Come on, Lil!"

"She just stops breathing randomly! Ollie I-I'm scared!" I sob more and get into the back seat, watching Caelyn in her seat, coughing and gasping for air.

"Lilly, it's gonna be okay!" he almost shouts, getting in to the front seat and starting to drive way too fast.

I sob even more watching my baby girl as she cries and coughs.

"Ollie! Oliver, she's throwing up!"

He almost crashes the car turning around, "Oh, god."

I try to give her something to throw up in, but the only thing I have is my hands.

"Do you even know where you're going?" I yell at Oliver.

"No!"

He sees my concerned face and replies, "I'll find it! It's close to here, right?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Here, look, hospital in four miles!"

I nod and stare at Caelyn, as she throws up even more.

"She's been throwing up for ten minutes straight! O-O-Ollie-Pop!" I sob and stuff my face in the seat.

"She-she's o-okay!"

"No she's not! Oliver, what if she-" I sob even more at the thought of...I can't say it. No, no! She's okay! She's gonna be okay!

Oliver's shaking so hard right now, biting the inside of his mouth, and trying hard not to cry. I can't stand to see him like this, but seeing Caelyn just breaks my heart into a million little pieces. She's my baby, my only child that I gave my everything for, and I love her more then the world itself. I can't do this.

We park in the hospital, running into the ER doors, both of us a complete mess. Caelyn's cough is getting worse, and she stops breathing for longer times. Shit! My mom! I grab my phone and type in my grandma's number, waiting impatiently for her to answer. I just get the machine. Maybe she didn't wake up when we rushed downstairs. But she had to! Me and Oliver were screaming at each other and Caelyn was crying and coughing really loud! How could you not be awoken by that?

Oliver runs to the receptionist, "My-my daughter, she's sick! She hasn't stopped coughing and now she throwing up nonstop and her cough doesn't even sound normal it sounds like she's dying or something and then she just stops breathing for a couple seconds and then she tries to gasp for air but just ends up coughing or throwing up and it's really bad, really, really bad!"

"Okay, okay, wait in the waiting room for now, a doctor will be there for you in about five minutes. Can I get her name?"

"Caelyn," I mumble.

Five minutes is way too long! There's no point in fighting with her, though, I just want to make sure my baby's safe. We both sit down, and I hold Caelyn close to my chest, and she has another long coughing spell, her face turning purple.

"Ollie! Her face is all purple! I-is she okay?" I sob into his shoulder, and he puts his arm around me, covering his eyes and holding me close.

"We need a doctor! Now!" he's yelling now, "My baby girl just turned completely purple! She's six months old! Just an infant!"

"Oliver, honey," I stroke his hair soothingly.

"Don't just pretend like everything's okay!"

"She's probably fine! We're young, she's never been sick-"

"Lilly! She stops breathing for seconds on end! This isn't a normal thing!"

"I know!" I cry.

"Caelyn," a doctor calls out, and Oliver and I rush over to her.

She takes us into a hospital room, asking us various questions about her health, both of us frantic. She does a couple tests on her, and turns to us.

"Caelyn has whooping cough. She's going to need an oxygen tent, with a humidifier in the room."

They take her into her own room, and put her in a special tent filled with the air only she can breathe. I grab Oliver's hand, both of us still shaking, and our eyes meet for a second. Both of us are worried as hell, watching five thousand doctors take our baby. I run a hand through my hair, and focus on Ollie.

"Ollie-Pop?"

"Yeah?" his eyes are still on our baby.

"She's gonna be okay, right?" my eyes are filled with tears.

"Of c-course she is, Lilly-Pop."

I nod, "I-I know. It's stupid that I even asked. S-She's fine."

My head starts to ache and the temperature rises in the room. I sob in my hands, Oliver rubbing my back.

"Lilly, baby."

I don't look up, hearing Caelyn's cough is enough to know it's not safe out there.

"Lils."

I ignore him again, crying louder now, I don't care who hears, I have a reason.

"Lilly-Pop, look at me."

He lifts my face up, kissing me softly, "I love you. It's all gonna be okay."

My stomach drops. "I-I-I'm sick!" I exclaim, running to the bathroom to throw up. Oliver follows after me, holding my hair back. I lift my head up and wipe my mouth, I still feel disgusting.

"What's wrong, baby?"

"M-M-My monthly thing. That's all."

Oliver hugs me tightly, "You need to get home, Lilly-Pop."

I shake my head, "No. I'm f-f-fi-" I bend over again to vomit in the toilet...again.

"Fine?" he puts his arm around me, "Come on."

"No, I need to stay here with Cae."

"I will. Do you think you're okay driving home yourself?"

"I'm not driving home! I'll be okay!"

"Lilly, don't be stupid, you're not okay."

I look down at my socks. I guess I didn't have time to put on shoes... "Oliver! I am fine! Get it through your thick head!"

He kisses the top of my forehead and sighs, "This is fucking horrible."

"I know," I say softly, "I just-I just really want-need her to be okay."

"She will be," I take his hand in mine, walking back in the room. I don't want to be in this tiny room with a million doctors, or to see my baby hooked up to all these IV's.

"Ollie..." I bite my bottom lip, trying to hold back the tears pouring out, but they still spill on my cheeks.

"Of course this happens to me. Being a teenage mother with my grandmother in the hospital is difficult enough! But no, my baby just has to be sick!"

"Lils..."

I cry more, fitting my head into his neck.

"I love you, Lilly. We are going to get through this."

I nod, still unsure, "I love you, too. And, Ollie?"

"Yeah?"

"When do I get my make up sex?"

**Random note to end it on, but hey, it's what I do. Review please!"**


	17. Chapter 17

**This is super late. Bleh, I'm sorry.**

I don't remember a time I ever felt so sick on my period. Maybe it's because I've been crying for the last two days, or because of all the stress in my life right now. Either way, it sucks. I altered from my grandmother's to Caelyn's hospital rooms. I watched my grandma get sicker and my daughter get better. My grandmother is _so _weak. I actually think I'm running out of tears. It seriously takes a chunk out of my heart every time I see her laying there, so _brittle_. At least Cae's getting better. We already took her home, along with her ridiculously expensive hospital bill and a humidifier to keep in her room at night for at least six weeks. I just want to get the hell out of Jersey.

"Hey, Lilly-Pop. I got you taco bell!" Oliver walks into my grandmother's hospital room, grinning.

The thought of tacos right now makes me want to puke. At least it's Oliver's favorite food.

"Thanks, Ollie-Pop."

He continues grinning, and I smile a little bit to myself, shaking my head.

"Why are you so happy?"

"Caelyn's okay...And I have the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Aw, Ollie!" I grin at him, kissing his lips.

I'm happy he's happy. I'm sorta happy. I mean, my baby girl is alright, why shouldn't I be happy? My moms still a bitch, my grandma is still dying, I'm still failing school and broke as hell. Okay, I do have reasons.

"We're leaving tomorrow, you know."

"We are?" I ask, shocked. I want to leave but...my grandma.

"Yeah."

"Ollie-Pop?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you go out and get me something?"

Oliver immediately straightens up, "Um, yes, of course, I'm just gonna go and, um, get you whatever you need."

I smirk, "Say it."

"No."

"Say it."

"Lilly!" he whines.

I raise my eyebrows and he mutters, "Pregnancy test?"

I crack up at this, "No," I breath and laugh again, "I'm- I'm not pregnant."

He sighs a sigh of relief, "You aren't?"

"No!" I'm still laughing, and I hug him.

"You're such an idiot. But I love you."

"Love you, too. So what do you really need?"

"I think you know."

"I think I don't."

"Say it," I sing.

"No."

"Say the T-word."

"Tampons," he mutters.

"What?"

"You heard me!"

I smile. This is too fun, "Say it again."

"Tampons!" He yells, right as my mom walks in.

"I will never understand him," my mom mutters, shaking her head.

I crack up, "Neither will I."

He glares at me, and my mom sighs, "I'm staying a couple more days. You and Oliver are flying out together tomorrow and I'm getting a flight whenever I...need to." Translation: 'I'm getting a flight once she dies.'

But she's still alive now. I want to treasure it. So when Oliver and my mom (a strange combination, I know) went to eat lunch, I stayed in the room with my grandma. And now were sitting here as she holds Caelyn, her face lit up, and I'm glad I stayed back. I love my grandma. She's the mother that I never had.

"Honey, I love her so much."

I get teary at her just saying this. It's like...like I already miss her and she's not even gone.

"Me too."

"You and Oliver are responsible. I wish your mother could see that."

"Thanks, Grandma."

"...but it just seems like it's all falling apart."

"Why is that, Lilly?"

"Oliver lost his job," I say quietly. She's the first person I've told. My mom would freak. And Miley is too busy in her own problems to care about mine. I'll tell her when I get home, I guess.

"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry!"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm gonna work and he's gonna get another job."

"You've never worked before."

"I know..."

"You don't want to do it, do you?"

I shake my head, "No. I'm so scared. I don't want to leave Cae in the hands of somebody else everyday."

"Lilly," she says, sympathetic, "You don't need to get a job."

"But what if we don't have enough money? What if we have to move back home with our parents? God, we can't even pay the hospital bill!"

"It'll all be okay."

I nod, choking back tears, "I hope so."

"Yeah, well, I know so."

* * *

I collapse into the plane seat with Oliver's sweatshirt covering my legs. Like I'm going to pay for a blanket. I rest my eyes and put my head into Ollie's neck. I am so sleep deprived. I think in the four days I was in Jersey I got five hours of sleep.

I hand Caelyn to Oliver, "Take her, please. I'm so, so tired."

He nods and looks at me, "Love you."

"Love you, too."

I close my eyes and try to fall asleep, Oliver's eyes on me.

"What?" I ask, my eyes still closed.

"Nothing, you're just so pretty."

I smile, hugging him tightly, "Aw."

I open my eyes for a second, sighing, "I'm not gonna get a job."

"What?"

"I wanna stay home with Cae."

"But Lilly, we can't afford anything right now."

I sigh, "I'll just work for a couple hours in the morning. That's it."

"Okay, babe."

"Goodnight."

"Night."

* * *

Home. Home sweet home. It feels _so_ good to be home. The fresh, crisp air I feel as soon as I step outside is the first thing that welcomes me. Then it's Miley's hug, where she tells me how much she misses me and vents about Jake. Mostly the venting, of course. I want to talk to Miley, I really do, but I need to sleep.

"Thanks for driving us home." I say to Miley, getting out of the car.

"Yup. I've got a concert tonight, if you two wanna come."

"Eh," I mumble.

"Okay fine, I'll spend my night singing to a thousand fans, but deep down I'll know that really I'm a lonely pathetic soul, with a boyfriend across the world and friends who simply don't care."

"Fine, we'll be there."

"Kay, but no sex in my dressing room. Bye kids!" she yells with a smile.

I grab Oliver's hand and take the elevator upstairs. I run though the hallway and stand there, jamming my key into the door, "Come on!"

Oliver raises an eyebrow, "Someones anxious."

I get the door open and grin, suddenly not feeling tired at all. "I love this place!"

I run into Caelyn's room, "I wanna paint this!"

"Sure you do, honey."

"No really! Light green! With her name in big, wooden letters! And toys, everywhere! Oh my god, it's gonna be perfect!"

"I'm just, um, gonna go fill out my resume. Okay, bye!"

I know there's no way we could afford this room at all, but when I want something I work to get it. And that's exactly what I'm going to do. Work. And in a couple months I'll be able to afford it, and It'll be perfect. When I was little I didn't have a room like that, I just had boring white walls and a boring tan bed. Maybe that's the only reason I'm doing this, I want to give Caelyn what I didn't have. I want to give her the perfect childhood. Perfect might not exist, but let me tell you, the Oken family is gonna be pretty damn close.


	18. Chapter 18

"I'm so excited you guys came!" Miley grins.

I adjust my itchy purple wig, "So am I. God, I haven't been to one of these in forever."

"I know, right?"

I cuddle Caelyn to my chest. This is so not Lola. I don't think of Lola as the kind of person to have a baby in high school. Or ever. And if she ever had a kid, she'd be one of those cool moms with jet black hair and a nose piercing. What am I even talking about? She's not even a real person. My current mood proves that sleep is a good thing.

"Hannah, you're on in ten."

Miley nods and picks up Cae, "Doesn't Caelyn just look so cute?"

I stare at my daughter, in her own matching purple wig and red dress. She even has white booties. Thank you, Miley.

"Adorable." Oliver says sarcastically.

"I know right?" Miley squeals, "This concert is gonna be amazing!" she sings out the word 'amazing.'

Her phone starts ringing, "Oh my gosh! It's Katy Perry! She loves my music," Miley brags.

"Katy! Hey girl, what's up?" she goes into the next room to finish the conversation.

"So..." I mumble.

"Soo..."

I know if Caelyn wasn't there in that stroller our lips would meet again and again, just like they do most times we spend a concert here. He starts to move closer to me, slower and slower each time. I shift positions so our thighs are toughing. Oliver puts his hands under my back, and I nod for him to go on. He pushes his self against me, about to connect our lips when Miley walks in.

"Okay! Please remove yourselves from each other for once."

Oliver only switches places so he's on the side of me, very close.

"Anyway, that was Katy. She's having a party tonight and guess who's invited?" Miley fluffs her wig.

"Orlando Bloom?" I ask.

"Taylor Swift?" Oliver asks.

Miley rolls her eyes, "Yes but no. Hannah! And any of my peeps!"

"We're peeps!" Oliver says excitedly.

"I know!" Miley squeals, "So you're coming!"

I answer 'yes' the same exact time Oliver says 'no.'

"What?" we say together.

"Hello, _free food_," Oliver says obviously.

"Hello,_ our baby_," I say in the same tone.

"Come on! Taylor Swift!"

"Yeah, Orlando Bloom is gonna be there too. And I wanna go, but we have no one to watch her."

Oliver sighs.

"Hannah you're on!" Miley's manager hands her a mic, "See ya guys! Enjoy the show!"

I pick up Caelyn and she takes off her wig, throwing it at Oliver. She giggles and laughs, clapping her hands.

"So..." I mumble just as I did when Miley was on the phone.

"Soo..."

We get in the same position as before, Oliver's hands under my back, my hands stroking his hair. He puts his lips on mine, at first just rubbing them together, then kissing me. I nod and he lets his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues fight, and I let him win. _Okay_, maybe I don't let him win, but I can hardly breathe anymore. We break apart for a second, giving up both time to breathe.

"I...love...you." he breathes out, and I nod, "Go on..."

We kiss again, Oliver sucking on my bottom lip. I moan into his mouth and he switches positions, so he is on top of takes off my wig and I rip off his fake beard. "OW!" I giggle and slide my hands down his body, fidgeting with his shirt. He lifts his arms up and I take it off, running my hands over his abs. He smirks, "That's not fair." he says, pulling at the hem of my shirt. I let him take it off, continuing to slide my hands everywhere.

I start tugging on his jeans, sliding them off. I tease him, running my hand up and down his thigh. He moans, "Lill-Lilly!" He pushes us closer together, feeling his way to my chest. He takes one breast in his hand, caressing it until he stops to fit my nipple in his mouth. I can't even focus on trying to pleasure him anymore. I moan uncontrollably as the nub hardens and he moves to the other one.

I try to keep quiet, hoping not to bother Caelyn and that no one walks into the room at this very second. Especially Miley. She would not be happy. I muffle my moans with the pillow on the couch. Miley will be thrilled when she sees my spit covering her pillow.

I notice that my bra is now off. Now for Oliver's boxers. I draw circles on his manhood, starting with soft and then making them hard, then soft again. "Lilly!" he moans. It's too fun teasing him. I stop tracing my fingers around him and get wrap my legs around him, where I feel him get even harder than before.

I can hardly take it anymore. One of us has to break, and it's not going to be me. It never is. I grab the edge of his boxers, pulling them down. I gape at Oliver's size before running my hands up and down him, slowly. I speed up, until Oliver is screaming my name, about to explode. Then I stop so he needs me now more than ever. I put my arms around his neck and he kisses my jawline, nibbling on it until he finds my soft spot, making me groan.

Oliver takes off my panties, trailing kisses on the inside of my thighs. I grip onto the couch cushion, trying to muffle my moans but there's no use.

"I need you!" I scream, "Now." Okay, I lied. I broke. But it's true. I _need _him.

"We really shouldn't-" he mutters.

"I know."

"But I need to-"

"I know."

He pushes himself inside of me. "Faster!" He nods, pumping himself out, then in again. He knots his hands through my hair. "Harder...faster!" We both feel something building up deep inside of us, and I scream encouragements at him. I feel it coming, and so does Oliver. We scream each others names, and I dig my black nails into his back, pushing him closer to me. He grips my waist, and pushes himself inside one more time. We scream and moan, collapsing on each other.

I breathe in and out, remaining in my position with Oliver. I try hard to catch my breath.

"I...love...you...so...fucking...much."

I grin, "After this, I'm kinda glad we got in that fight."

I push myself off of him, closing my eyes. I wrap my arm around his naked body, falling into a deep sleep with Oliver by my side.

* * *

I wake up by a loud shriek. Multiple loud shrieks, actually. About three hundred little girl shrieks. I open my eyes to see Miley with her hand over her eyes, shutting the door as fast as she can.

"Oh...my...GOD!"

Oliver starts to sit up, covering his manhood, even though Miley is still covering her eyes, turned the other way.

"What do you think you were fucking doing?" she yells.

"Miley, we-"

"Clothe yourselves!"

We find random articles of clothing and put them on, and Miley turns to us.

"I specifically told you NOT to have sex in my dressing room! And what do you do? Have sex in my dressing room! And traumatize about two hundred little girls here for my meet and greet, THANK YOU!"

I bite my bottom lip to keep from bursting out in laughter, "There's-there's little girls, outside this room?"

"Yes!"

"And they saw us...naked?" Oliver asks, trying hard not to grin.

"Yes!"

We both turn to each other and crack up.

"What? What's so funny? You think it's funny that you scarred a bunch of ten year old's for life?"

"P-pretty much!" I say, laughing so hard I'm crying.

Miley gasps, "You left Caelyn here this whole time? Even though she could fall asleep at any moment and needs a humidifier when she sleeps or she could die?"

"I don't think she could of fallen asleep." I say, smiling.

"Yeah, we were pretty loud." Oliver smirks.

"EW! EW! EW!"

We burst into laughter again and I grab my wig, trying to put my tangled hair into a ponytail.

Miley gives us fake smile and opens the door.

"Hi, honey!"

A little girl, about ten, looks up at Miley, "Why were they naked?"

"Oh," Miley laughs. "They weren't naked. Now, how about a signed CD?"

"No, they were naked! Mike and Lola were naked! Mike and Lola were naked!" she chants, and other girls join her.

"I can't do this," Miley mumbles with a fake smile, "Okay, I'm gonna have to go home now, but I had a great concert! I love you guys! Bye!"

She shuts the door and we can still hear the chants from behind her.

"Look what you did!"

"Miles, we know you're mad-"

"Mad? You think I'm mad? I passed mad a long time ago, LILLY-POP!"

"Sorry, sorry, it's just, he's so hard to resist," I giggle and blush, kissing Oliver.

Miley covers her ears, "EW! Well I'm going to Katy's party! Aren't you leaving?"

"Nah, I think we'll stay," I say, pushing Oliver down again.

"Sometimes," he mumbles, "I'm happy we have Caelyn. Cause who needs Taylor Swift when I've got my Lilly-Pop?"

**I'm sorry that was so bad! Yeah, it pretty much sucked balls. Eh, review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**This is really, really late! I'm sorry, school is raping my life. Anyways, read!**

I kiss Caelyn's forehead and hold her in my arms. She's just the cutest thing in the whole freaking world. I stare at the laptops screen again and shake my head, school isn't worth it. I don't wanna drop out but..I need to. Oliver's been at his new job as a barista at Starbucks for a couple hours already. I've been trying to complete at least one assignment for school for a couple hours. I obviously haven't succeeded.

Miley skypes me and I answer it, "Hey."

"Don't 'hey' me! Look at this!" she sends me a youtube URL in the message box. I wince, clicking open the video.

I guess one of the girls at the concert last night took it...of my and Oliver. Naked. It's only a split second, but they slowed it down. The video is called 'Friends get dirty in Hannah Montana's dressing room.'

"Shit..." I mumble, scrolling down to the number of views.

100. Freaking. Thousand. Since...two hours ago.

"Lilly? Lilly? LILLY!"

"Oh my god. Miley!" I yelp, "My life is ruined."

"Your life? I'm the pop star who will now be known as some kind of porn star!"

"Yeah, people are gonna think your a porn star cause we were having sex in your dressing room!"

"Yes! God, Lilly. This is going to be everywhere. Thank you!"

I roll my eyes, "You think you have a hard life. It's pathetic. You're a freaking pop star! You've got a famous boyfriend and a normal teenage life! So shut up!"

She opens her mouth and looks at me with disgust, "Bitch," she mutters before ending the call.

Great. My life is perfect. I hug Caelyn. I really hope shes not like me, who apparently loves starting fights, cause I get in a hell of a lot of them.

"Come on," I whisper, "We're going to visit daddy at work."

I stare in the mirror, yeah, I look like crap, but I don't care. I just wanna see my Ollie-Pop. I _need _to see my Ollie-Pop.

We rush out the door and I curse myself for not having a car. Where was I when Oliver was working to save up for his car? I take the bus and finally get to the little shopping center with Caelyn in my hands.

We stop at Starbucks and I walk in, smiling at Oliver. Of course he notices me, rushing over.

"Lils?"

I attack his lips with mine and he leans over the counter, "Lilly!"

"What?" I ask, obviously offended. I thought he would actually want to see me.

"I'm sorry," he says in a hushed voice, "I just really, really, wanna keep this job."

"Oh." I mumble, a little bit hurt.

"I'm sorry, baby. I love you." he looks around to make sure none of his coworkers are looking and gives me a peck on the lips and picks up Caelyn whispering, "I love you, too, baby girl."

"Love you, too, Ollie."

I look around the shop, I guess I'm spending some of the day here. There's no point going back home right now. I roll Caelyn in her stroller around the corner, noticing a couple kissing on the bench next to Claire's. The guy has blond hair.

...just like Jake's.

But that isn't Jake. Obviously. Jake's in Italy. Half the way across the world. Not Jake. Just a guy who looks exactly like Jake. Scary alike, actually. Extremely freaky. I take my phone out of my pocket, quickly calling Jake and running around the corner.

"Um, Lilly?"

"Jake! How's Italy?"

"Uh...Great!"

"LIAR!" I scream, realizing he'll probably hear me from that bench he's sitting in over there. Oh freaking well.

"W-what do you mean?" I can see him signaling to the girl and walking over to the corner of Starbucks. That's where he sees me. He gasps and drops his phone.

"You're such a douche bag," I shake my head.

"Lilly, lilly..." he sighs.

"Why the fuck would you cheat on Miley?"

"Shh!"

I roll my eyes, "Just tell me why."

"Miley...doesn't need to know." He keeps on getting closer to me.

"W-w-what are you doing?" I back away, "Get the fuck away from me! I'm telling Miley!"

"No! Don't tell Miley. I make her happy. Are you trying to hurt her?"

"You...you bastard! You can't just- you can't lie to her like that and then cheat on her! What the hell is this?"

"Just remember...I make her happy. Thanks babe."

"Don't babe me you disgusting man whore!" I yell, but he's already gone.

What the fuck just happened? I stand still, unable to move. I feel like I'm Miley. I don't think I've ever been more pissed off at someone.

I gasp, slowly walking into Starbucks again. I give Oliver a sympathetic smile. It's not like I want to bother him again, but I have to.

"Oliver!" I half whisper, half talk.

He shoots me a look, "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asks the customer he's helping.

"Come here!"

He ignores me and keeps talking to the girl.

"Ol-i-ver!"

He rolls his eyes. Why is this girl talking so long?

"Oliverrrrrr!"

Ignored. Again.

"Jake's cheating on Miley!"

Oliver turns to me, "What...?"

"Please...take off of work for the rest of the day. We gotta tell her together."

"I can't just...Hi! What can I get for you today?" He says to another costumer.

I roll my eyes and run the hell outta that place. I gotta tell Miley. Even if she's mad at me. It's not like this news is going to make her happy. I just...gotta tell her. I don't want Jake screwing her over anymore.

* * *

I make it to Miley's house somehow. I ring the doorbell, hoping that someone will actually answer it. It's not like anyone in her family likes me anymore...

Robbie Ray answers it "Hello, Lilly!"

"Um, hi Mr. Stewart. Is Miley home?"

"Nope..she just left for the airport an hour ago."

"The airport...?"

"She's going to visit Jake in Italy."

"What? She can't...! Oh my god!" I whisper.

I need to sit down. I'm suddenly dizzy. Miley has been my best friend for years and I'm watching her heart get broken. I need to do something about this. But now she's on a flight to Italy and there's nothing I can do.

* * *

I hug Caelyn to my chest, laying in my bed.

"Lilly-Pop?"

"Mhm?"

"Miley- Miley...texted me today."

"Oh..." I sit up, "What did she say?"

"She told me..." he clears his throat, "she told me that...she's...pregnant."

**Haha kay...weird twist. Tell me what you thought. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

I don't remember how long it's been since Oliver told me Miley was pregnant. Awhile. Months. Long enough for Caelyn's 1st birthday to be coming around the corner. Long enough for me to be spending ghastly, long hours working at Sweet & Sassy. The point is, I haven't talked to her since then. She's been in therapy almost 24/7. Yeah, therapy…She went and told Jake the news...and then he punched her. Her stomach. He killed the baby, and pretty much everything in her life. Then the little douche bag...raped her. I don't fucking know what kind of nerve that kid has. Bastard. She's in a bunch of groups like "teens out of abusive relationships" or "dealing with unborn children". When she's not doing that, she's in private therapy sessions. Jake really ruined the poor girls' life. But no, Miley didn't tell me all of this. I learned it from magazines. Now Miley's becoming as much of a star as Hannah. Except, instead of saying "I love her music!" after hearing her name, you say "Aw, that poor girl. Jake Ryan is such a douche." Jake is surfaced to jail time. They canceled his show. He can't go out in public without everyone shouting at him. Every girl who was once in love with him hates him _so _much. I wouldn't know, though. I'm just like a random person, briefly reading about her in magazines like we've had no history whatsoever. I've been on the news to talk about her, but it just seemed like I was blamed for everything because I didn't tell her Jake was cheating. The newscasters would shout at me, asking me why I hadn't talked to Miley since our fight. She's really stopped talking to everyone now. She doesn't even talk to Oliver anymore. So that's it. I've lost my best friend.

Since Oliver and I have opposite schedules so we can both take care of Caelyn, we hardly ever get to see each other. Only at night, once Cae is asleep and we're both tired as hell. Fabulous.

"I've missed you, Lilly-Pop."

"Aw, I've missed you, too, Ollie-Pop."

He kisses me and grins, "I love you."

I giggle for a second, "Love you, too. Hmm…did you know the homecoming dance is tonight?"

"Yeah," he sighs, "those are always shitty anyway..."

"You never know. It could've been the best night of our lives."

"So? It still can be. Wanna dance?"

I smile, "What?"

"Let's dance," he takes my hand and pulls me up.

"No music?"

"Why would we need music?" he tightens his grip around my waist, and I pull him closer.

I tease his lips with mine, before actually kissing him.

"Baby, I love you." Ollie says.

I tighten my hands around his neck and kiss him again, letting my tongue slip into his mouth.

Our tongue's fight for a bit and I smile at him.

"And to think some losers are spending their night at homecoming. We win."

He smiles, but then his smile disappears, "I wonder what Miley's doing right now," he says quietly.

I sigh, "I hate Jake. I hate him so much. He ruined everything."

"It feels so weird, not being able to talk to Miley."

"We should visit her."

"Isn't she always at that therapy thing?" he lifts one of his hands off my waist to scratch his head, confused.

"Can't we go there? Talk to her?"

"Really, what are we going to say? I don't even know her anymore…"

"Let's just wing it. Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Oliver murmurs.

We keep on dancing, occasionally kissing. He runs his hands down my body, stopping to tickle me.

"Oliver!" I laugh uncontrollably, "S-stop it!"

He grins and tickles me more. So I knee him in the balls. Ha.

"Oww!" he falls to the ground, dragging me down with him.

I laugh and wrap my arms around his neck, forcing myself on top of him to kiss him a couple times.

I hug Ollie for a minute, forcefully, not wanting to let go. I giggle loudly for no apparent reason, waking Caelyn up. She starts screaming and I roll my eyes.

"Come on," Oliver takes my hand and takes me into Cae's room.

"Hi honey!" Me and Oliver say in union. I grin at him and then at her. She's so beautiful. He's so _hot_.

"Does Mommy need to change your diaper?"

"Monny!" she screams.

"Ollie-Pop! Ollie-Pop! She said her first word!" I squeal and hug him.

"Aw! Lils! She's my little Caelyn-Pop."

I hug her tightly, grinning widely.

"Omigod! That's like...like the first milestone of a baby's life! And when she's older she'll tell everyone about how her first word was Mommy...well Monny...but it's implied to be Mommy. Anyways then she'll go off on a long story about how much she loves her mom!"

"How do you know Monny is supposed to be Mommy?"

"Somebody's jealous because Caelyn loves me betterrrrr!" I sing.

"Sure, babe. Why not?"

I grin and hug him.

"Lilly...are you crying?"

"Psh...no. I'm just...well!"

He hugs me even tighter, "You're adorable."

"Obviously." I wipe my eyes and smile at the same time.

"Only seventeen more years of this."

I laugh, "Isn't that exciting? Like, we have eighteen years to raise her and her whole life she's gonna be doing new things!"

"And you're gonna cry?"

"Well duh!"

"I love doing this parenting thing with you."

"Really?" I grin, "Me too."

"Lils?"

"Hmm?" I whisper as Oliver strokes my hair.

"You. Complete. Me."

**Yay for cheesy lines :) Next chap. will be up sooner, promise!**


	21. Chapter 21

**As you guys probably know, I have a shitty school that gives us the least time possible for breaks. Yay for 2 days off for Thanksgiving? So yeah, blame my school for why this is kinda late ;].  
**

I put up Cae's blond curls into pigtails and grin.

"Aww! Look how cute you look!"

Oliver comes out of the bathroom with a freshly shaven face.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yup."

"Vegas here we come, baby!"

One good thing about visiting Miley is that her rehab center is that it's in Vegas. We have a five hour drive of nothing but dessert first, though. Yay.

We get settled in the car, Oliver driving in the front and me and Cae in the back.

"You excited?" Oliver yells from the front seat, trying to get me hear through all the open windows. He's probably pretending that we're in some expensive convertible.

"Uh, no. Not really."

Spending the weekend in a cheap hotel in Vegas visiting our best friend in rehab isn't exactly exciting.

"Lilly," he scoffs, "It's Las freaking Vegas. You've gotta enjoy it."

"Why are you being so annoying? We're going for Miley, not to get drunk."

"You can't just go to Vegas and not get smashed."

I roll my eyes, "Could you at least try to act like a responsible parent?"

"No."

I smirk, "Fine. Sunday night I'll have like, one beer."

Oliver laughs, "You can't just have one-"

"That's it. Kay?" I smile, knowing that definitely will be it. I can't just cave in for Oliver.

* * *

"This is...nice." I mutter at the sight of the boring one story rehab center. Directly next to it there's a huge sign that says 'FLASH. Gentleman's club.' Now that's classy.

"So...we're here," Oliver says, "You'd think Miley would, uh..get sometime more luxurious, but, you know, I doubt she cares at this point.

I take a deep breath, "Let's go inside."

Oliver nods and grabs Caelyn's car seat.

I link our hands together and nervously slip through the door.

"H-Hi, we're here to see Miley Stewart," I say slowly.

The front desk woman has bleach blond hair and a low cut shirt showing her huge, probably fake, boobs. Her lips are bright red and her eyes are extremely dark from eyeliner. I smirk. She probably works as a stripper next door. "Miley isn't, uh, taking visitors other than, um, family right now."

"Look, we're pretty close to family so it would be-"

"I can't let you in!" She shrieks.

"God, I hate this job," she mutters, glancing at her shirt and pulling it down even farther and venting about how much she hates doing this.

I zone out of what she's saying, staring into the hallway. A very disheveled Miley is walking by. The color is drained out of everything in her. Her hair is lacking color. It's almost gray, and pulled up into a messy ponytail. Her face is white and pale with a large bruises all over it. She's wearing a white V-neck and gray sweatpants. This is _so _not Miley. Even though I was only looking at her for a split second, she saw me too. Her mouth falls open and she stops in her tracks.

"Lilly?" Miley squeaks.

I kind of nod, as much as I can, anyway.

It's like we're in a movie or something. Almost on cue we run to each other, hugging like we haven't seen each other in...months. My eyes tear up and I hug her even tighter.

"I'm...so...sorry."

She just nods, sobbing.

We hug for awhile and I guess in the middle of that Oliver must of joined us in the middle of it, because when I pull out and wipe my tears away he's standing there.

Miley pulls on a piece of stray hair awkwardly, "Can we _please _get out of this place?" she whispers, "They watch everything I do. I feel like I'm in freaking prison."

Oliver and I look at each other for a second and then nod. "Uh, sure," I mumble, taking one last look at the woman at the front counter, who's texting underneath the desk and nodding "Let's go."

Once we get outside Miley looks at both of us. "I guess, we're, uh, going to your hotel?" she says it blandly.

"Uh, yeah." I open the car door and Miley gets in.

I bite my nail and shoot a look at Oliver. What am I supposed say to her? It's not like we can just resume the conversation we had months ago, where we were joking and laughing.

"So...how has..uh..." Oliver stops, looking at me for support. I shrug. Like I know what to say to her.

Miley scrunches her eyebrows together. "Uh..."

"I'm sorry," I whimper, pushing my bangs back. Miley just kind of nods and stares at me.

We keep driving in silence. It's awkward and horrible. I just want to talk to her, but...what do I say? The only thing I know about her right now is the whole Jake thing. I don't wanna act like a tabloid, asking her if rumors are true and what actually happened.

"So...I should go," she mumbles.

"What about the h-"

"I just really think that I should leave."

Oliver manages a "B-bye...Miles," while driving her back to the center.

"Uh, so I'll see you...tomorrow?"

I nod and look at Oliver as soon as she steps out, "That was...horrible." I bury my head in my hands, shutting my eyes tight.

He slowly climbs to the back and rubs my back, "I know, baby."

I hug him tight and mumble, "I think we've lost her. She's- she's not our best friend anymore."

He nods, "We still have...tomorrow."

"To do what, awkwardly sit here in silence? I wanna go home."

"Let's just drive to the hotel and relax there, shall we?"

I kind of smile, at least I try to, "Sure."

It only takes us a couple minutes to get to the motel. Yeah, motel. Like, a crappy place with crappy things. Except for this place, calling it crappy is being nice.

"I. Hate. This. Place." I say sternly as we walk into the room. It consists of a bed with ugly pink covers with roses on them, a dresser and a bathroom I'm afraid to go in.

"I'm sorry, Lilly-Pop. I didn't think it would be... _this _shitty."

"It's alright," I bury Caelyn in my arms, refusing to sit on the bed or take off my shoes.

"I'm gonna take a shower!" Oliver yells from the bathroom.

"Ew, why?"

He didn't hear me, though, the water's already running.

I smile at Cae and she laughs.

"Yep, that's right. Daddy's an idiot. Isn't he?"

I hear a scream from the bathroom and smile even wider at her, "See?"

Oliver runs out of the bathroom naked and yells "MOUSE!"

It's not really funny anymore when he says that. "This place sucks," I mumble, looking at the floor.

"I know. I'm sorry, Lils."

"Wanna sleep in the car?"

"Aw come on, it's not that-" Oliver glares at the bathroom, "yeah. Let's go."

He gets dressed and heads out to the car. We uncomfortably lay in the back seat, Caelyn peacefully sleeping at our feet.

"Lilly-Pop, can I take you somewhere?"

I nod and Oliver gets in the front seat to drive again. He finally stops at a place with a huge sign that says "WEDDING CHAPEL. Open 24/7."

He takes a deep breath, "We're here."

**Reviews are nice. The next one will be up soon.**


	22. Chapter 22

**Aye, thanks for the reviews :]. Lots of fluff in this chapter. Hehe. Enjoy :].**

"Lilly...I'm so in love with you."

"Aw, Ollie-Pop," I kiss him softly.

"Um...I get if you don't want to...you know..get married. But- but...I love you. I love you so much, baby.."

"No...I do. I wanna get married."

He grins, "Really?"

"Yeah. I promise," I grab his hand.

He walks me into the chapel holding Caelyn who's still asleep.

"Hi..." I say to the man standing by the door.

"We wanna get married." Oliver says proudly. I wrap my arm around him giggling about how cute he is.

It's the most adorable place, too. With a couple rows of white seats and pure white walls and candles hanging on them. At the top there's an alter with a tan curtain around it.

"Uh...yeah...I'm Oliver. The one you talked with a couple weeks ago?"

I turn to Oliver. "You planned this? Aw, you planned this! I love you!"

He kisses my forehead and smiles nervously. "Do- do...you wanna get in your dress?"

I nod. "Yeah." A smiling woman whose name tag reads 'Abigail' walks me to the dressing rooms. I'll probably remember her name for the rest of my life. I grin at the thought of this. At the thought of...getting married. I'm getting married!

I turn back to Oliver, blowing him a kiss and mouthing 'Love ya!'

"Here are your options, Lilly." Abigail points to rows of white dresses. Nothing too extravagant, they're simple. Yet they're so me.

"Alright!" I grin wildly, flipping through the dresses.

"You can pick as many as you want."

I nod, but I already know which one I'm wearing. It's sleeveless and white, and stops at the floor. On the back there's a row of purls and a long tan bow flowing down the back. There's a veil on the hanger too, that's white, silky and long. My eyes tear just looking at them.

"Oh my goodness, is that the one?"

"Yes!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

"Aw!" She hugs my awkwardly, but I'm so happy I hug back anyway.

I walk into the dressing room, quickly changing into the dress.

My heart beats fast and I bite my lip at the reflection. I look down at my feet and remember I'm still wearing my converse under my dress. I've always wanted to do that. Could this wedding get any more...me?

"Do you like it?" I ask Abigail as I open the door.

"Lilly...you look beautiful,"she says softly, "Keep it."

I beam, "What!"

"I'll pay for it. Don't worry about it."

"Are you sure? I mean-"

She narrows her eyes, "Keep. It."

I stare in the mirror again, pulling my curls half up half down.

"I-I'm ready."

We walk out into the chapel. I immediately stare at Oliver, who's already in his tux and holding Caelyn. I bite my lip and run over to him.

"Lils..." his eyes trail down my body.

"Y-you look...you look so gorgeous!"

I get even closer to him and hug him.

"You look _hot_," I whisper in his ear.

"I've never wanted anything more than to marry you."

"Aw, Ollie-Pop." I link my lips to his, sliding my tongue into his mouth where our tongues battle.

"You might wanna save that for the honeymoon."

"Oh...my...god..." I stare at everyone standing before me and grin.

Miley hugs me first, "You look beautiful." Her hair isn't in a ponytail anymore, but straightened and down on her shoulders. Her dress is short and pink and her bruises and scars are covered with concealer.

"T-thanks."

My grandmother and mom come up to me next, their eyes tearing up. My mom's wearing a white dress with black flowers and a black belt across the stomach. My grandma has a long blue dress with a small white sweater on.

"Aw, Lilly..." my grandma says. I don't let her talk anymore and just wrap her up in a hug. I haven't seen her in months and when I last did she was almost dying and so weak. And now she's here in Vegas...at my wedding. My wedding. How freaking cool does that sound?

Oliver's mom, Nancy, comes running over, a flushed expression on her face.

"I missed you, Lilly! You look amazing!"

"Thanks, Nancy." I grin.

Abigail laughs, "Let's get this started!" She takes my hand and drags me to the back of the room.

I nervously tug on my hair, but I'm still grinning from ear to ear. I can't believe this is happening. An hour ago I was upset and about to sleep in the car all night, and now I'm getting married to the love of my life. This is something I've been dreaming of since I was...five. Now..it's actually happening. With no rehearsal or anything. That just gets me more nervous. Okay, I know you're supposed walk down the isle with your dad. Yeah, that might work out better if I actually ever met my dad. Kay, well I guess we'll ignore that part. Hopefully...

The organ starts and Abigail nods at me. I walk down the isle slowly, taking deep breaths. I don't know why I'm so jittery. I'm not usually like this...I don't think I was ever like this. But today is my wedding day. You only get one of those. I smile and nonchalantly glace at everyone in the rows beaming at me. There's only five people, but I wouldn't want it any other way. These are the people who mean most to me. My mom, my grandma, my best friend, my baby girl, my fiances...I mean _soon-to-be-husband's_ mom. My grandmother and mom are holding hands and grinning at me. Miley and Nancy are sitting next to each other and Miley's holding Caelyn. I get to the top of the alter and smile at the minister as Oliver walks towards me, immediately linking our hands together.

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you, too."

The minister clears his throat, lifting up the paper he's reading off of. "Lilly and Oliver, your love is a friendship that has caught fire. It's a quiet understand, a mutual confidence of sharing and forgiving. It's loyalty through good and bad. It makes allowances for human weakness. It is content with the present. It hopes for the future and doesn't brood over the past. Every love is full of imperfections, which is what makes it perfect."

I grin at Oliver, squeezing his hand. The minister turns to Oliver.

"Oliver, will you have Lilly to be your wedded wife, to live together in a covenant of marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, being faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?"

He nods, "I do." and then mouths "I fucking do."

I giggle as he begins to talk to me.

"Lilly, will you have Oliver to be your wedded husband, to live together in the covenant of marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, being faithful to him, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife! Oliver, you may now kiss the bride."

Oliver kisses me and I can feel him smiling through the kiss. I've never felt this perfect in my entire life. I grin as hard as I can, tightening my arms around his neck and continuing to kiss him. I hear applause around me.

"I love you," he says into my mouth.

I finally pull out of the kiss and grin. First at Oliver, then at the five people sitting in the rows.

"Lilly-Pop...we're married!"

I throw my arms around him and he spins me around. My eyes tear up and I hug him again, running down the isle. My grandma's weak body hugs me and she whispers, "That was beautiful, Lilly."

"Thank you so much!" I squeal, and continue to get loaded with compliments from everyone around me. I'm still holding Oliver's hand, giggling uncontrollably. I can't believe this. I'm freaking married.

Miley pulls me over to the side, holding Caelyn and smiling just as much as me.

"Lilly..." she sighs, "I know you guys can't afford a honeymoon...so...I booked a hotel room in San Luis for you. It's really pretty, with mountains and...stuff. So I'll take Caelyn for those couple days."

"Really? Oh my gosh..." my eyes fill up with tears and I hug her.

"You guys deserve it."

"Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

She smiles, "You're welcome, Lils."

"Eeeep! I'm going on a honeymoon! Ollie-Pop! We're going on a honeymoon!"

He comes over here and wraps his arm around me, "I know!"

"What?"

"I know. We did plan this."

"I love you guys!" I join them in a group hug.

"You kids get in that limo and have fun!"

I face Oliver and jump on to him, "Limo?"

He just grins and kisses me for the millionth time tonight.

Everyone kind of pushes me out of the door and before I know it we're outside being pushed into the black limo.

"Thank you! I love you!" I yell to everyone and grab Caelyn out of Miley's arms.

"I love you, baby." I kiss her forehead and grin at Miley, "Thank you." I mouth. Oliver picks her up, too and grins. I sling my arm around him and get into the limo.

I relax onto the seat, laying down and sighing while still grinning.

"Lils?"

"Hmm?"

Ollie leans over to me, whispering in my ear. "I love you, baby girl. I never want to lose you, you're my everything. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

My eyes fill up with tears and pull him next to me, laying my head on his chest. "I couldn't be happier to be married to-Ollie-Pop...we're married!"

"Lilly-Pop...promise me that you're mine forever."

"I promise that I'm yours forever."

"I'm so in love with you." He sings.

"So where are we going, anyway?"

"It's in a town in the middle of nowhere. And all the rooms in the place are a different theme. I got us this one...called Hearts & Flowers. It's so incredibly cheesy," he grins, "I know you'll love it."

"Just us. In a hotel. Together. Alone. I can't wait."

He attacks my lips with his. "Neither can I."

"This is everything I've ever wanted." Oliver says, running his hands through my hair.

"What?"

"You. To be married to you. To have you. I've never loved anyone more than you, Lilly. Actually...I never loved anyone until you."

I don't answer, I just straddle him to the seat and start ripping his tux off with my teeth.

"This...is...a...r-rental."

"Just fuck me, Oken."

**Review please :].**


	23. Chapter 23

"Wake up, Lils."

I open my eyes groggily to see Oliver shaking my head with his hands.

"Hi."

"Hey." Oliver is smiling at me, his brown hair is sweaty against his forehead. I grin when I remember why.

I get up and I'm not in the limo anymore, but in a gorgeous red room. And I mean _red_. I'm laying on a red bed on a red carpet with flowered red walls and red couches around it.

"Holy...shit."

"You like?"

"I love!" I leap to the window and look through the curtains. There are tons of mountains around us. I grin as he switches on the t.v.

"Spongebob, really?"

Oliver rolls his eyes, "Spongebob is amazing."

"It's stupid."

He looks offended, "It's a classic!"

"It's classically retarded." I smirk.

"That doesn't even make sense."

"Our relationship doesn't even make sense. I mean, a sexy woman like me with...you?"

He looks me up and down. "You're not wrong."

It only takes a single eyebrow raise for Oliver to push me against the wall and kiss me roughly. His lips are hot, kissing every part of skin he sees. His teeth graze across my neck and I moan.

"Off...now." He orders.

He pulls my dress off fast, his fingers scraping over my bra.

"W-wait." Realization hits me hard as I look at the calender on the wall in the corner of my eye. I just realized something I should of...awhile ago. Shit...

he groans, "What?"

"What's today?" I bite my lip.

"Saturday...?"

"T-the date."

"Why does it matter?"

"Just tell me!"

"The seventeenth. Happy?"

I can feel my face pale. "Oh, shit."

"Lils? You okay?"

"Yeah...yeah..." I nod, even though I'm starting to get dizzy. I was supposed to get my period on...the third. I was never this late. Ever.

I root through our suitcases until I find a shirt and jeans and calmly sit on the bed.

"Lilly-Pop...what's wrong?" Oliver says slowly.

I shake my head. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I try to smile but I can't stop thinking about screaming babies. Annoying, screaming kids. Another kid. To take care of. To feed. To pay for.

My heart stars beating faster and I bite my lip even harder, trying to hold back tears.

I take a deep breath, "Can we go for a walk?"

Oliver just shakes his head like 'damn chicks.' "Sure?" He gets changed and half smiles at me, "Let's go."

I nod, "Kay."

"This is so pretty." I say, holding my tongue in the back of my mouth so I don't burst into tears this very second.

"I know." He reaches his hand to hold mine but I nonchalantly pull away. I can't give him affection right now. I just wanna cry.

We sit down on a bench on the mountain. Oliver inches closer to me and by habit I put my head in his neck. That's all it takes to get me sobbing uncontrollably.

His eyes widen, "Oh my god! You-you think we're too young t-to get married and now you regret the entire marriage a-and-"

"No!" I sniffle, "It's not that! I promise! It's just-" I start sobbing even more and he holds me, a worried expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Lilly-Pop?"

"I-I don't k-know. I think it's a possibility that-that I'm..." I burst into tears and burry myself in his jacket.

"You're...what?" The look on his face tells me he knows but just doesn't want to believe it's true.

My heart pounds faster and I just nod. I don't want to get a test. If it's positive I'll be even more upset. At least right now I have the possibility that it's negative. Hopefully...

Deep breath. Deeeeeep breath. I shut my eyes tight and hold on to Oliver.

"D-do you wanna get a test, baby?"

I shoot him a look, calling me baby isn't acceptable at a time like this.

Oh god, the mood swings are already kicking in.

I shake my head. No. Because getting a test will just make it all more real.

"If you really are...you know...pregnant, it won't be bad."

I kick a stone on the ground, "Why!"

"We can try harder. Go shopping for him-"

I cut him off, "What makes you think it's gonna be a boy?"

He narrows his eyes. "Anyways, think about it, Lilly-Pop. We can be so much more prepared than we were for Caelyn. We can pick out the name _before _their born."

I nod but I still feel uneasy.

Ollie raises his eyebrows, "I love you, babe. No matter what happens."

"L-love you too."

I wrap myself around him and he half smiles at me, getting up from the bench.

"Let's walk and talk, Kay?"

"Mhm, sure." I say, even though I can hardly walk my legs are shaking so hard.

I look around the mountains and bite my lip. It's _so _gorgeous here. I wish I could actually enjoy it. Oliver worked so hard to put this together and I just have to ruin it. I break down right there, holding hands with my husband on the mountain.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for ruining our entire honeymoon and for crying nonstop since we got here!" I sob uncontrollably and start to run away from Oliver.

"Lils!" he grabs my arm and pulls me into a tight hug. I cry onto his shirt. He kisses my forehead and I sit there blubbering nonstop. "I love you so much. You didn't ruin anything! We're in this together, Okay?"

I nod, but my mind is somewhere else. How could we have been such idiots? Shouldn't we have learned to have safe sex after having a daughter AND thinking I was pregnant awhile ago?

"Lilly-Pop," he says softly, "I know you're not gonna like this, but we should really get a test. Just so we know."

I bite my lip so hard I feel blood in my mouth, squeezing him even tighter. "K-k-k-kay." I stutter.

He pulls me out of the hug but I'm still leaning on him, upset about how calm he's being about this. I could be pregnant again! I'm not even eighteen and can hardly handle one child, I don't need another! Isn't this something to freak out about?

Holy shit. I'm a raging mess of hormones. I dig my nails into Oliver's hand and breathe heavily.

"There's a grocery store down the street."

"Mhm..."

We walk to the grocery store and I try my best to look okay. I don't even want to think about what my makeup looks like right now.

"Get four." I mumble when we get to the isle with pregnancy tests.

Oliver looks confused, "Four...?"

"Just so we're positive!" I say through clenched teeth.

He shakes his head. "That's gonna be like-"

"JUST DO IT!" I scream, getting stares from everyone else shopping.

Oliver looks scared but tries to cope with it. "Okay, honey. W-whatever you say."

We get to the checkout line and I start almost crying right there, gripping Oliver's hand even tighter.

"It's gonna be okay!" he shouts to me once we get out of the store.

I get pissed at him even though he's trying his best. I get it, I'm being incredibly bitchy and a horrible wife. But that's not stopping me from screaming at him.

"I don't get why you can't ever use condoms! It's pathetic, Oliver! You obviously need to learn! You don't care if I'm pregnant, because you're not the one dealing with it! It doesn't fucking matter to you!"

His eyes widen and he opens his mouth then closes it.

I scrunch my eyebrows together. "Sorry." I say quietly.

Oliver just looks at the ground and nods until we get back to the hotel room.

Instead of loving the red room, it makes me want to puke.

I take all four of the tests at the same time and run to the bed, stuffing my face in the pillows. It seems like decades go by until I hear sixteen consecutive beeps, three from each of the tests.

I shudder. "You. Check."

Oliver looks terrified of me and nods, walking to the bathroom.

Please don't be positive. Please don't be positive. I repeat those four words over and over in my head, hoping that by saying it, the test will be negative.

Ollie-Pop walks over to me slowly, looking down at the ground. It's true. The test was positive. Just by seeing the way he's walking, I know. Just by the way he comes up to me and hugs me tight, letting me sob into his shoulder. I Especially know it's true when he stuffs his face into my ear and whispers, "Here...we...go...again."

**I know, I know. It was unexpected and stupid but you gotta wait to see what happens in the next few chapters! Reviews make me happy! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry this is so late. I honestly don't know why. And no, it is not because since 2011 started I've locked myself in my room all day to watch the entire first season of glee...psh. But yeah, glee is definitely my newest obsession, so let's blame that for why this chapter is so late! Oh yeah, and this kind of sucks horribly. :(  
**

"Morning, Lils."

I open my eyes and blink a couple of times to see Oliver standing at the foot of my bed.

"Hi, Ollie-Pop."

"Hey." he kisses me and grins. "You look beautiful."

I look down at my stomach, ready to start sobbing again. I'm not gonna be beautiful in a couple months. I'm gonna be blown up like a balloon all over again. I didn't think my mother could hate me anymore than she already does, but now that I'm having _another_ baby, she will. It's not like anyone is gonna be happy for me. Why is no one ever happy for me? If you get pregnant when you're like...30, everyone's excited and happy and there's a baby shower and congratulations' from everyone you know. And just because I'm a teenager doesn't mean I can't make my own decisions. Even if they are fucked up and, well...not planned.

I bite the inside of my mouth down hard. I have to be strong right now. I'm dealing with this, if I want to or not. And in this case, it's not.

I kiss Oliver's lips. "Love you."

"I love you, too. We're gonna go through this together, kay?"

I nod and link my fingers through his. "Can we go get something to eat? I'm starving."

We walk out the door hand in hand.

"I'm not prepared to tell anyone yet. My mom will hate me. Miley will be so pissed. It's just better off we keep it a secret."

He raises an eyebrow. "You can't keep it a secret for long."

"I-I know. But can we not tell anybody...for awhile?"

"Sure, baby."

I smile. Oliver's agreeing to everything so easily. Maybe it's because he knows I'll bite his head off if he doesn't.

I glare at the ground. What am I going to tell my mom, once I have to? She's going to kill me, or in the very least never talk to me again.

"Uh...Lilly?"

"Hmm?" I look up at Oliver.

"Why is Hannah Montana's tour bus here?" he says through clenched teeth.

"I don't know. Who do we know that has a Hannah Montana tour bus? You idiot."

"I'm just going to ignore that and rephrase this; Why is Miley here?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Okay..."

He walks over to the bus and awkwardly stands there. "Do you knock on a tour-"

My phone starts ringing and I look at the caller ID, noticing it's Miley.

"Hello?"

"Lilly, come to the parking lot right now!"

"Already here."

"What- never mind, I'm coming out now."

Miley walks out of the bus looking disheveled. Her hair is frizzy in knots around her head and she looks much thinner than usual. Was she this skinny at the wedding? She's hands me a very fussy Caelyn.

"Look, I'm really sorry but...I need you guys to take her." I see the redness in her eyes and notice that she's close to crying.

"She hasn't shut up since I took her home, and my therapist was pissed cause apparently it was stressing me out even more and that could make me-"

"Miley, It's fine."

"No, I ruined your entire honeymoon!"

"Actually, it was kind of already ruined."

"What?" She sniffles and I shoot a look at Oliver. What the hell is he trying to say here?

"Lilly's...uh, L-Lilly thinks we're too young to be married!" He blurts out.

"What?" I scream.

"What?" Miley yells it too.

He covers his face with his hands, probably protecting himself. "Sorry!" He mouths to me.

Miley is expressionless and she just wraps me in a hug and cries.

"I don't k-know what to say."

Since Miley's crying, then I start crying, and we're both a mess and sobbing into each others shoulders. Oliver just looks confused, but it feels good to cry. At least a little better.

Oliver puts his arm around me. "Lilly-Pop, do you wanna go?"

"Where?" I sniffle.

"Home."

I nod. "Miles, do you mind t-taking us back?"

She just blubbers more and puts her head in her hands.

"I'll take that as a yes..." Oliver mumbles, rolling his eyes.

"Oliver! Shut up!"

"We're gonna go pack up our stuff. Kay? Kay..."

I glare at him.

"You have to be gentle!" I whisper in a hushed voice.

"Why? What's wrong with her anyway?"

I look back at Miley and cross my arms around my chest. "She's..."

"What?"

"I don't know! How do you expect me to know?"

He shrugs. Once we get far enough away that Miley can't here us anymore I start screaming at him.

"Why did you tell her that I thought we were too young to get married? Do you always have to make me the bad guy? Why can't you keep a secret? Why-"

"Lilly! Shh! I was just trying to protect you!" He swings the room key through the door and opens it.

"Protect me? Protect me from what?"

"I don't know! I was so stressed when you told me you were," he glances at my stomach, "_you know_...I had to tell someone! And then I realized what I was doing and I knew you didn't want me to, so I covered it up."

"With an incredibly stupid lie?"

"I was helping you!"

I snort. "Helping me?"

"I'm sorry." He lowers his eyes and makes a cute puppy dog face. How can I be mad at him with that adorable face?

"I love you so much." He kisses my forehead and takes Caelyn from my arms.

I smile again and hug him. I'm not sure why, I mean, technically, I'm still pissed at him. But he's the only one I have.

"See? Look how happy she makes you. One more is just gonna make us more happy."

I giggle. "Really?"

"I fucking promise."

**Terrible ending. I'm not sure why. So yeah, sorry this sucked so much.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I feel like I've been really MIA for the past few weeks, and I'm super sorry. I had midterms and then a bunch of crap and then...a lot of shit! I'm sorry :(. I'm figuring everything out for next year and such (where I'm going to a performing arts school for ice skating!) so stay with me. I'm reeeeeallly sorry though. **

I slowly open my eyes and blink hard, grasping my stomach and groaning, I stuff my face in the pillow. Oliver's laying next to me motionless. Probably in a deep, easy sleep. Why does he always sleep so easily? If he's tired he sleeps. Simple as that. It doesn't work with me. This whole...pregnant _thing _has been drilled into my head so much that I've hardly slept in the past two days. Last night wasn't any different, I just ended up cradling Cae until she fell asleep, then waking her up again because I was bored. I know...I'm a horrible mom. But whatever, is it really my fault that Oliver can ignore everything and act like we're part of a stupid fairytale when I actually face the cold, hard reality that is life? No, it is not. I glance over at the window of the tour bus and see the road flying by. Apparently, that itself is enough to make me sick, ugh,_ goooooood morning. _Nothing is better than waking up in the middle of nowhere then puking your guts out in the tiny bathroom.

I rush to the bathroom, leaning over the sink and throwing up forcefully, grasping on the sides of the sink. I swallow hard once I'm finished, wiping the sides of my mouth. Throwing up is so nasty.

"Well good morning." Miley leans against the frame of the door, smirking.

"Oh, hey!" I smile at her. Hopefully she ignores the fact that there's vomit in the sink and I'm currently holding a bottle of Listerine.

We share awkward smiles and I close the door with my foot, clenching a Dixie cup in my teeth and rinsing with mouth wash.

"You suck at hiding things!" Miley calls in a sing song voice.

Some mouth wash dribbles on my chin as I whip the door open and stare at her widemouthed.

"What?" She smiles sweetly and skips down the narrow hall.

"You know!" I yell, stopping abruptly so Robby Ray doesn't hear. (What am I kidding? He's asleep. Obviously all men ever do is sleep.)

Miley just shrugs and starts playing the 3D skiing video game.

"Why are you acting like this is a joke?" I murmur. "It_ isn't_ a joke."

She suppresses a laugh with her hand. "But...it kind of is."

"You think me getting pregnant again is..._funny_?" I hiss with anger.

This time she turns to me with a horrified, surprised look. "What? I thought you were...oh my god."

I shudder. So she..._didn't_ know.

"How? How could you let that happen?"

I reply quickly. "I-I don't know! We just didn't think."

"Do you ever think?"

"Yes! We were just-"

Miley interrupts me, rolling her eyes. "God, does your relationship even exist on anything other than sex anymore?"

"Of course it does! Just because sometimes we choose to-"

"Morning Lilly, Miley!" Oliver walks down the hall, gripping the side of the wall for support. He's all happy, holding Caelyn, who seems to be happy too.

He kisses my forehead, oblivious that me and Miley are pissed and seconds ago, we were screaming at each other.

"You know what I was thinking, Lils?"

"What?" I say, slightly annoyed. "What were you thinking?"

He grins. "We're gonna try so much harder this time!" He rests his hand on my stomach and I quickly pull it away, but he doesn't seem to care and keeps talking. "We need to do it right. Just like the average..._married _couple. You know, do things like go to Babies R' Us and pick out the name _before _the kid is born. We don't have to be miserable about it either, we can actually be happy!" He smiles so hard at me, it's hard not to at least slightly smile back.

"Aw, Ollie-Pop. I love that idea." I hug him from the side and grin. "You're the best." I whisper, pecking his nose.

My mood automatically goes from extremely upset to bubbly and happy.

"I wuv you." He says in a baby voice.

"Aw, I wuv yooooooou, too."

"And I wuv our beautiful family! Right Caelyn?" Ollie raises Caelyn up to the air and she grins her tiny smile.

I glance at Miley, her arms are snug around her chest and she looks annoyed. "Can you just explain to me how you could be this dumb?" She mumbles through clenched teeth.

Both mine and Oliver's eyes shoot up. "What?"

She shakes her head. "Y'all are all happy and in love and in this 'yay, life is perfect!' mood. But we all know what's gonna happen? Deep inside, you both know. _I _know."

"I have no idea what you're talking about..." Oliver says, holding Cae close to his chest.

"You're gonna get in some huge fight. Probably about something really, _really _dumb. Then you're gonna divorce or at least temporarily break up. Sure, at some point you'll get back together, but it'll be fake for awhile. Maybe you'll get back to the way you used to be, maybe you won't. But by the time you do, you'll be having another fight. Another stupid, worthless fight." She smirks. "Sound familiar?"

"Just because that happened before doesn't mean it's gonna happen again. I love her. I love her more than anything in the world. I love both of them." Oliver pauses to touch my stomach. "All _three _of them."

"If you two were actually in love you wouldn't waste your time breaking up and then getting back together so often!" Miley grinds her teeth.

"You need to- Wait...you don't think we're in love?"

"If _anyone _is in love, it's me and Lilly! Why are we even having this conversation?" Oliver smugly replies. I smile at him, that's my guy.

"Love doesn't exist."

Oliver and I both have matching confused expressions on our face. "What are you talking about? Honey, you need something to drink." I answer to her stupid comment, patting her head sar

"Just because Jake...betrayed you doesn't mean love doesn't exist." Oliver mumbles. "You'll find someone." He pats her shoulder.

She wipes her shoulder like there's some kind of poison on it. "But I won't. I can't trust anyone! I'll _never _be able to trust anyone!" Miley breaks down, putting her head in her hands and crying softly.

"Miley-"

She shuts her eyes tightly. "Please. Just get off my bus. I'm tired of you being so happy in front of me. As if I'm not already broken enough." Her voice is a monotone, it doesn't even sound like her.

"Miles," I signal for Oliver to leave the room and he shrugs, walking down the narrow hallway.

I sit next to Miley and sigh. "Jake was a douche. You know that, everyone in the world knows that. He's nothing."

"I-I-I was in love with him. He ruined me, and I'm still in love with him. How messed up is that?"

"You're not in love with him, you're in love with the thought of actually being in love."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Miley asked eagerly, as if I was a therapist.

"You just want someone. But you're lucky, you're still young."

"So are you." She answers, looking at me as if that response was completely illogical.

"Hardly. I rushed into everything, and now I can't go back. Ever. I'll never, ever be able to go back."

Miley pulls her legs up to her chest. "I know."

Wait, earlier when Miley was talking about how she's annoyed with Oliver and I as a couple, she meant it. Maybe she didn't mean all of it, but she meant a good part of it. Which mean we were contributing to stress in her life.

"God, I'm so sorry."

She looks up, obviously startled. "Why?"

I'm not completely sure how to answer this. Using common sense, I don't think '_I'm sorry that me and Oliver are just so damn cute together_' is a good answer.

"I'm sorry that me and Oliver act like we do. Especially around me."

Miley shakes her head. "Just forget about it. Really."

"But-" I interject.

"Y'all are my best friends. I _like _watching you two in love."

I nod and try to smile at her. She is my best friend, and I can't remember the last time we had a talk like this. Especially about Jake. We usually avoid his name in everything, never using the word rape around her, sometimes not even mentioning t.v shows or zombies cause it reminds her of him. I guess people always think they don't want to talk about it, that it just brings back the memories of the bad experience, but in reality, she does want to talk about it. The memories are bound to hit her at some point, so why not tell someone? I was probably a horrible best friend for not talking to her about him. For not sitting her down and begging her to tell me what's on her mind. She's still pale and thin and gaunt. She's still weak and she'll probably always be broken. So _why _didn't I talk to her?

"I'm sorry I never talked to you about Jake. I can't even imagine what I would feel if that happened to me. It-it sucks."

"You don't need to-Well...yeah. It did suck."

"He never deserved you."

"I know."

"He was always a douche. He cheated on you, and he was never actually fully there for you. I should of told you I didn't like him from the start, then maybe we would have never had this problem."

"Lils, don't blame yourself. But thanks." She reaches up to hug me. "Thanks for always being there for me. Now go spend time with your guy." Miley's eyes are half filled with tears but she looks happy enough.

I smile at her as I walk back to our room in the bus.

Oliver's eyes look glassy and he looks completely out of it and worried.

"Oliver?"

His eyes widen at the sight of me. "Lils." he whispers.

"What's wrong?"

"Uh, well...your mom called me a couple times, you know, cause you didn't answer."

"...Yeah?" I wince. Anything that involves my mom calling can not be good. Especially if she was calling Oliver as a last resort. What would be that important that she needed to call him instead of just leaving my a voicemail?

"Lilly," he softly says my name and pats the place next to him on the bed.

My heart starts beating faster and my vision is blurred. Why is he doing this so slowly? Oh my god, something bad must have happened. Something really, really bad.

"Lils, I love you so much, just remember that."

"What? I-I know. I love you, too. Tell me the truth, what happened?"

"I don't be the one to tell you this." He sympathetically rests his hand on my knee.

"Just tell me." I whisper. I'm not sure why. Do I really want to know? What if it's something horrible, something that will make me sob uncontrollably, something that will change my life forever?

"Lils, y-your grandma died."


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay, so if you're reading this right now you can skip over it because it probably has nothing to do with you. This is for the anon who reviewed The Little Pink Plus Sign telling me (and i quote) I'm a 'fucking dipshit' because of my 'biased views of abortion'. She also told me I make her sick, but I guess that's irrelevant. Anyway, I'd like to reply to her (if she even is reading this, which is doubt she is because she hates me so much) and remind her that I am writing about characters, and their thoughts are not nessessarily mine. Actually, as horrible as I think abortion is, in certain circumstances I am pro-choice. So yep, just wanted to clear that up :).**

"What? No. No. You're lying." I start it off as a whisper, but it only gets louder.

"Lilly-"

"No. Tell me you're lying. Stop it. Tell me you're lying!"

"Lilly I-I..._can't._" He looks at me with wide eyes and it sinks in.

I try to make it sink out. I don't want her gone. _No_. I want her to come back. I look up at the ceiling and think_ 'God, please tell me she isn't dead. Please, please tell me she isn't dead.' _

"Oliver, she's not gone. She's still alive. Right_?" _I say quickly and recklessly.

She is alive. She is alive._ She's alive. _I keep repeating that to myself in my head, each time it becomes more convincing. Yet..._less real_.

Oliver quietly shakes his head and I break down. I break down so much, I'm sobbing so uncontrollably I can't even begin to think about what happened. She's gone...she's really gone. My second mother, who took care of my basically my entire childhood. She taught me more than my real mom ever has...and now she's..._dead_.

I shake my head really fast. "No. No. No." I berry my face in the pillow, using it to muffle my sobs.

I feel Oliver's arms wrap around my back and I start crying even more. I can't process this. I can't come across the fact that she's gone forever. I have no one to talk to about this, because no one gets it. No one gets how close we were or how she acted to me. I was her only grandchild.

I try to shut my eyes tight and imagine nice, peaceful things like rainbows and fields of flowers, but that just makes me more upset. The world is spinning around me and I suddenly feel really, really small. I'm tiny and the world is so big. _So _big.

My dizziness gets even worse and I breathe heavily into the pillow, getting up temporarily to dash to the bathroom and throw up. Miley notices me and her eyes go wide.

"Lilly? Lilly, what happened?" Her voice sounds far away. I sit down on the toilet and rest my hand on my nauseous stomach, groaning. She's gone. She's really gone. I'm never gonna see her again.

I faintly hear Miley and Oliver's voices. I feel the bus stop abruptly. I feel Miley put her arms around me. But then again, I don't feel it at all. I'm numb. I can't even think.

"Lils, I'm so sorry."

Oliver's voice is enough to bring me back. I grip him helplessly and he drops to my level and hugs me. He hugs me so tight and I sob into his shoulder. I'm dizzy and breathless from my endless crying. I start crying more, until my head is throbbing and I can hardly breathe at all. I pull myself out of his embrace and collapse on the bed, pulling the covers over my head so I'm surrounded by darkness. My heart sinks everytime I remember why I'm crying. My grandmother is _dead_. She's gone. I'm never going to see her again. I'm never gonna be able to talk to her, even an innocent conversation like the one we had at the hospital. This depresses me even more than I was before. We're never gonna talk again. I start crying in mass amounts now, tears just spilling out of my eyes. I take a deep breath and wipe the tears from my eyes, pushing the blankets up. Oliver and Miley are leaning over me, both of them look sympathetic.

"Hey, Lilly-Pop," Oliver says softly, "We're home."

I sniffle and nod, slowly gathering myself up and stepping out of the bus. Oliver and Miley grab most of our suitcases and I take Caelyn. Caelyn, who will never get to see her great-grandmother again. She'll grow up with no knowladge that she even had a great-grandmother. I kiss her forehead silently and hug her close to me.

"I'm sorry, baby." I whisper. I wanted her to know my Grandma. I wanted her to have a cute relationship with her where she would watch old movies with her and tell her stories, just like we used to.

I get into the elevator, not bothering to wait for Oliver and Miley. The door closes and I look at Cae. She's only met my grandma once, once in her entire life. She's not even a year old, there's no way she's even remembering the one time she did meet her. Caelyn's just going to hear about her with stories and pictures. I feel horrible for her. I feel horrible for myself. I'm going to miss her _so _much. I already do. I should feel lucky, in some weird way, I guess. My grandmother got to make it to one of the more important days of my life, my wedding. She was completely supportive through every step I took in my life. She was my biggest role model. In a way, I'm lucky enough just to have known her for the past seventeen years.

But there's so much I wanted to talk to her about. I wanted to tell her how scared I am that I'm having another baby. Scared that we won't be able to afford anything, scared that my own mother will never talk to me again because of it. I know what she would remind me how strong and responsible Oliver and I are, and tell me everything would be okay, it always would.

I step into the apartment. It's so weird to be here. Since I've last been home so much has happened; I regained my friendship with Miley, I got _married_, my grandmother died. It's almost weird to be back. It seems like years since I was last here.

I flip the light switch on and nothing happens. I try it again, and again and still..._nothing happens_. Whatever, I'll do something about it later. Now I just want to flop on the bed and cry my eyes out.

The door opens at I stare at Oliver and Miley as they walk in. They're both holding a large number of suitcases, obviously struggling with the weight. I don't bother helping them, instead I just lay on the bed face down with Caelyn by my side. I hear Miley's soft whispers and Oliver's loud ones. I make out Miley asking if he wants her to stay and Oliver saying no, it's fine, then thanking her for the ride home. I wonder where our car is, considoring we drove it to Vegas but Miley's the one who picked us up.

I hear the door shut and Oliver comes up next to me, hugging me tightly.

"Lilly, I'm so sorry." He pauses and looks down. "I know how much she meant to you."

"It's okay." I lift myself up to hug him, trying as hard as I can not to completely sob all over his shirt. "She's always here now, I guess."

He half smiles sympatetically. "I love you, Lilly-Pop."

"Love you too, Ollie-Pop."

He pushes a piece of hair out of my face and sighs. "I'm gonna take a shower, Kay?"

I nod as he takes Caelyn and puts her in her playpen, then starts walking to the bathroom, turning the water on.

"Hey, Lils?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know why the water isn't working?"

"No...the lights aren't working either."

He steps out of the bathroom now, looking confused. "Well...did you pay the bill?"

"Uh...no. Did you?" I ask, still hopeful, even though I know he obviously didn't pay the bill, cause if he did we wouldn't _have _this problem.

"No."

I shut my eyes. "How on earth could you forget to pay the bill?" I yell.

"Hey! You didn't remember either!" Oliver says, defending himself.

"It's not my job to pay the bill, It's yours!" I say, trying to keep my tone steady. I don't want to fight with him, I'm already upset enough.

"Lilly, you could have payed it! Do we even have the money?"

"No! I don't know! What do we ever have the money for? There are so many things we should be paying for that we just can't afford!" I push my hand to my eyes, trying to stop the tears, but they just rush out. I'm a pregnant, sobbing mess.

Oliver opens his arms and I rush into them, shaking against his warm body. I see the worry in his face, and I try to let him know that I'm okay, but I just can't do that. I'm so scared. Scared for the future. if we can't afford anything now, how are we going to afford anything with _another _baby? How are we going to take care of the baby? We're already struggling to take care of one. But two? That's going to be insane. Fucking insane. My eyes well up with tears again and I let them fall out onto Oliver's shirt.

"I know these past couple days have been tough but I love you."

"I love you too, Ollie-Pop." I try to contain myself as I cling onto him, sobbing quietly. "It's gonna be hard, raising another kid. It's gonna be really, really hard."

"I'm not denying that, Lils."

"Yeah, but what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." He answers blantly.

I sigh and glance out the window. Tears start welling up in my eyes as I stuff my face in Ollie's shirt. My grandma is gone, we're having another baby and we have no idea how we're gonna afford it, let alone deal with _another_. Maybe it's gonna be hard. I _know _it's gonna be hard. But some how we'll get through it, just like I got through my childhood, just like my grandma got through cancer. Maybe at some point, we'll all get through it, get through this crazy, fucked up thing we call life.

**...And the ending sucks :(. I'm sorry, I had horrible writers block and I just couldn't think of anything. Next one will be up soon, review :).**


	27. Chapter 27

The blue ocean is spread out for as far as I can see. My mom is sitting there, her eyes glassy, waiting for me to say something. It's much easier to pretend she's not even there, to just admire the scenery. She suggested we go out to lunch to talk and took me to this nice restaurant right on the water. The problem is, no one is talking. It's not dead silent, either. Everyone else is having their own conversations, but we're just awkwardly staring around. I take my fork in between my thumb and pointer finger, listening to it clunk on the table. I try to focus on everything but my mom. I focus on the way the waves are moving and the girl at the table next to ours, but I still know her expression is the same. I know she's waiting for me to say something. _Anything_.

"She was a great woman." My mothers voice comes softly and quietly, yet loud enough to know she's there.

I nod, trying hard not to let my eyes fill up with tears. We're hear to talk, if we wanted to sit at home and cry we would've gone to my place with a chick flick and a box of tissues.

"I'm gonna miss her so much, mom." I mumble, looking down at the tile on the floor instead of at my moms face.

"I know. We all will." She sighs deeply and I lift my head up ever so slightly, just to see tears almost sneaking out of her eyes, just as they are with mine.

I want to change the subject so we both don't start sobbing right here, in this tiny little restaurant in Malibu. But what am I supposed to change it to? My mother and I never had anything in common, we never _will_ have anything in common. I guess if she really wanted to, she could ask me why I came home from my honeymoon so soon, but that's old news. My grandmother is the only thing on both of our minds right now. She will be for awhile, a long while.

"We need to get the funeral figured out. I was thinking we could have it in New Jersey, since that's where most of the family is."

"Right." I say quietly, just as the waitress comes up to us.

"Hi, my name is Megan and I'll be your server for today!" She says it in a bubbly voice, grinning at us. Her hair is blond, obviously fake, _like Aunt Dolly fake_, and she's bouncing around like we should be happy to be in her presence or something. I hate her already, and she's hardly said a word to us.

"Just water, please." I say, waiting for my mom to speak. I'm not even hungry or thirsty. Right now the thought of food makes me want to puke.

"I'll have the same." She says after a little while, but Megan stays put, telling us all the restaurants specials for today and asking us what we want.

"I'll just have the Caesar salad, please." I say to her.

"And I'll have the lobster." My mom mumbles uncomfortably.

Our waitress smiles and continues to tell us about the sides we can order or asking us if we would like some fish and chips.

Can't she tell that neither of us are listening? We're in our own little worlds, captivated by what's happening in our heads. We can hardly think straight, does she really think we want to listen to her? I wait for her to finish her little rant and go back to my awkward conversation with my mother.

"I was thinking we could have the funeral on Wednesday, and both of us will fly out to New Jersey on Monday." She says, looking at me, but really, she's not. Her eyes aren't focused on me, but focused somewhere else.

"What are we gonna do about the house?" I ask my mother.

"Sell it. What other choice do we have?"

She has a point. We don't have any other choices. We can't afford to keep in there, lifeless and empty.

Suddenly, realization hits me. I have to tell her. I have to tell my mom I'm pregnant. I can't let it sneak away because soon it's going to be obvious, and she'll be even more mad at me for not telling her in the first place.

"Mom, I have to, um, tell you something."

She looks up at me and nods, "Yes?"

Oh god. How do I say this? I can't just tell her this. She's going to freak out at me. She's gonna scream and make a scene and everyone will stare at us. My mother is not going to act calmly to this.

"Mommy, I'm _sorry_." I mumble, gathering my head in my hands. I try hard not to cry, I really do, but I can't help it.

"Lilly, honey." She says sympathetically, yet also in a _shut up, people are going to stare_ kind of way. I try to contain myself, biting my lip hard to keep myself from crying. I raise my head to look at her slowly, staring through my tear filled eyes.

"Mom, I-I have to talk to you."

She looks at me and nods. "Go on."

I take a deep breath. I need to talk about this with her. I need to have an actual conversation, instead of just coming out and saying it. I clear my throat. "I didn't mean to. I didn't think that it was going to happen but...it did. And now we're dealing with the consequences. I swear, mom. I swear to god we're trying to do this the right way, it's just...so hard." I stop rambling for a second, only to notice I never actually said it. I never told her the real news. But by the look on her face...she already knows. She stays silent and I take a shaking hand up to smooth my hair. "I'm p-pregnant, mom."

It's suddenly dead silent. It seems like everyone stopped, like time stopped itself. Her expression is still the same and she looks like she hardly reacted at all. Like it was expected. I almost expect her to be _okay_ with this.

"Lilly, I'm very disappointed in you."

And bam. That's the worst thing you can hear from a parent. _I'm disappointed in you. _It makes me feel raw and broken to hear that from my mother. We've gotten in hundreds of fights before, but it was never like this. She never just calmly sat there and told me those words. Those simple words make me feel like I'm nothing.

"I'm disappointed in me, too."

My mother nods. "You and Oliver are good together. You guys will make it through. I know you will."

I have to keep myself from letting my jaw hit the floor. Those were probably the most shocking words my mother has ever said to me. _You and Oliver are good together_. My mom has never liked Oliver. Never. And now she just told me that we're...good together? It almost sounds identical to what my grandmother said, that day in the hospital. Wait...does this mean...my mom is _trying_? Trying to be the mother she never was to me? Trying to bring back all those years she paid almost no attention to me whatsoever? Is she finally trying to make up what we never had in our relationship?

"Thanks, Mom. Thanks so much."

She smiles, but I can tell she's trying to cool down from just hearing that. She takes a long sip of her water.

"Wow. That's just...wow." She mumbles.

"I'm sorry." I say softly. I know she's not happy. I didn't think she was going to be happy. But I also didn't think she would react like this. Really, everything went better than I expected. _Much_ better.

Megan comes back and gives us our food. "Here's the food, ladies! Enjoy, and flag me down if you need anything!" She laughs slightly, leaving us with food we both know we're not hungry for.

My mom picks at her lobster and looks up at me, clearing her throat. "You know, it might be a good idea if you and Oliver started using protection."

I blush. It's awkward to talk about this with your mom. Especially since every word she just said was 100% true. I stay silent and look down.

"I know we're both going to miss her so much. She was such a great person." My mom looks off in the distance as her eyes well up with tears. "So uh, what do you say we get the check and get home? We should be packing for tomorrow."

* * *

"Oh my god Oliver!" I yell as soon as I step into the apartment. "Oliver?"

"Lilly, I hear you!" He chuckles. "Yes?"

"Come here!" I stand in the kitchen and he comes up to me, holding Caelyn in his arms.

"Hi sweetie!" I take her from his arms and coo at her. She's so adorable. I kiss her forehead and silently remind her that I'll always be there for her. Always.

"So why did you need me?"

I smile. "Well...I talked to my mom."

"Yeah? When's the funeral?"

I wave my hand away. "Wednesday but that doesn't matter right now! Ollie, I told her!"

"You...what?" Realization hits him. "Ohhh! Oh my god, what did she say?"

"She was so sweet about it. At first she said she was disappointed in me, but then she said that we were good together and we would make it." My eyes well up with tears. "I mean, I'm just so happy! It seems like now I just suddenly have a mom, a mom that cares about me and loves me. She loves me!"

I collapse into Oliver's arms, grinning. "It's like, my grandma's gift to me. I mean, I miss her so much, but now my mom is like her. My mom is caring and accepting and an actual mother to me!"

"Aw, Lils. I'm glad." He kisses my forehead. "I love you, baby."

"I love you, too." I say softly, pulling him into a hug.

"I'm so happy I have you, Lils."

I pull away from him and smile. "Me too. It's just like, I'm so happy. Weirdly happy. I just lost my grandmother, but I think deep inside, I gained something else."

**Sorry there was like no Loliver in this chapter, I just wanted to focus on Lilly and her moms relationship. Reviews are greatly appreciated:).**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey guys, sorry this ones so late. I promise to start writing more (weekly, probably:) in like a month once summer comes along! Oh, and by the way, I'll be ending this in like seven chapters, more or less. Yuuup, just wanted to let y'all know.**

Oliver takes my hand as we walk into _Babies R Us_. I don't exactly want to be here. I resorted multiple times, actually, but Oliver insisted we 'do it the right way this time'. I wasn't sure _doing it the right way_ meant buying overpriced baby necessities, but whatever.

The worst part is that Miley actually forced us to take her. She said it would be "best for her recovery", but I just think she misses shopping too much.

"Lilly! Look at this! Oh my god, how adorable is this?" She's pointing to a _"Mommy bear with womb sound"_. I raise my eyebrows. Why would I pay twenty four dollars for a teddy bear my baby will probably just end up spitting up on?

"_No_." I mumble, staring at the stroller I'm pushing Cae in. One baby is enough, I don't know why we're celebrating having another like this. I don't feel good about this pregnancy._ I'm_ the pregnant one, not Oliver or Miley or even my mom. I have the right to be upset about this, because I'm the one going through all the emotional, not to mention physical pain. I have morning sickness _every_ morning, my back is always in extreme pain and I can't stop crying. I hardly have a reason to be sad, I just keep on crying. I'm getting tired of being this wrecked.

Oliver wraps his arm around me. "We need to get little onesies for the baby! And we should probably get a new stroller, but like, the double ones so we can put Caelyn and her sister/brother in one together!"

I half smile at Oliver's excitement. I just nod and silently continue walking down the wide isle with him. I run my hand through my hair. I don't know what's making me so sad, all I know is that I am extremely upset for some weird reason. At least he's happy, right? I might be miserable, but at least he's happy.

I pretend to be preoccupied staring at the pattern on the floor as Miley and Oliver whisper something to each other. I'm getting tired of just focusing on the tiles while Oliver finally speaks to me.

"Lils, what's wrong?" I don't bother to look up, I can already sense by the sadness of his voice that he's worried about me. He gets worried so damn easily.

"Nothing! I'm fine!" My bottom lip quivers and I can tell I'm about to cry. I hate these stupid emotions that just recently flooded into me. It's all coming too fast. One day I'm pregnant, the next my grandmother dies. It's getting too hard to handle._ Way too hard._

"Are you sure? Because if you just want to go home and-"

I block him out and roll my eyes. He's telling me he wants to go home? Twenty minutes ago he was practically dragging me out the door trying to get me to come here.

"I'm fine. Really." I set my right hand on his and smile reassuringly.

"Good. Love you." He kisses me on the forehead softly.

Miley rolls her eyes. "Would you two stop? We have some shopping to do!" I notice her cart is full with random baby supplies. She's frantically throwing anything she sees in there, a huge smile on her face.

"How about we split up? You go over there and collect all the expensive _unnecessary_ items, and Oliver and I will get the cheap...items!"

"Fine." She mumbles. "What's in it for me?" I raise one eyebrow. Something always has to be in it for Miley. She's used to getting every single thing she wants.

"You- you get to be...the godmother!"

She grins. "Oh my gosh! That's amazing! I'm gonna be a godmother, I'm gonna be a godmother!" She sings loudly, on the top of her lungs.

"Right." She continues dancing around me, causing stares from other shoppers.

"Off you go, Miles. Bye. Text me where you want to meet up." She walks, well actually, she _leaps_ away, grinning and singing loudly.

I turn back to Oliver, he has a small smile on his face. "So, do you wanna pick out a name?"

I glance down at the floor. _No, Oliver, I do not want to pick out a name. I want to forget this ever happened. I want to go back to the night we had unprotected sex and take it right back. I don't want to be pregnant. In eight months, I don't want to take care of another little difficult baby who won't stop screaming. I really, really don't want to go through this._

"What?"

He sets his hand on my stomach. You can't even tell I'm pregnant yet, but I guess that doesn't matter to him. "A name. For the baby. _Our_ baby." His eyes are sparkling. He looks so happy, I can't help it that some of his happiness rubs off on me.

"Sure, I guess. What do you like?"

He shrugs, walking over to a shelf with tons of books like_ "A New Mother's Guide to Breastfeeding"_ and _"Teach your Baby to Read"_. He pulls out a particular one with the title _"Baby Names"_. It looks simple enough.

"Ollie-Pop, open to a random page, read me some of the names."

I kneel next to Caelyn's stroller and smile at her. "Hi, baby. Are you excited to have another brother or sister? Are ya?"

She just laughs and I grin at her. I never thought my baby would be so adorable. I never thought it was _possible_ to have a baby that's this adorable.

"Okay." Oliver mumbles, kneeling next to me. "I'll start with boys names. Let's see..."

He flips the page and clears his throat. "Aidan."

"No, it kind of rhymes with Caelyn. That's cheesy."

Ollie shrugs. "Aw, Lils. I think it's cute. Please, just put it on our list? For me?" He makes those adorable puppy dog eyes at me and it's almost impossible to say no.

He's so damn adorable that I have to look away in order to answer him. "No."

"Fine." He grumbles. "What about...Aw look, there's my name!" He looks like a child, beaming and pointing to the page. "What if we would name the kid after me? We could call him Ollie Jr and it would be so cute and-"

I smile at him, kissing him on the lips. "I love you, Oliver, but no. There's only room for one Ollie in my heart."

He looks down bitterly and I laugh. I tried to make it sound sweet, but hell, that boy hates hearing no.

"Here, give me that." I take the book from his hands and start reading off more names.

"Elijah." My heart warms at just hearing the name. I absolutely love it. I _adore_ it.

He makes a face. "I _hate_ that."

"What? Oliver! That's a beautiful name!" I say defensively.

"No. There is no way I'm having a child and naming him _Elijah_." He crunches his face up when he says 'Elijah'.

"Good, because _you_ aren't having the child. I smirk at him. "I am and I think Elijah is a gorgeous name."

"Well I don't. Wasn't Elijah like a saint or something?"

I narrow my eyes at him. "...No."

"I could've sworn he was."

He pauses for a second to think and I laugh at my adorable guy.

I turn to Caelyn. "Cae, baby, what do you think of the name Elijah?"

She grins and claps her hands. "Mama!"

"See? She agrees with me!" I leave myself a mental reminder to thank her when she's older and has a brother named Elijah.

Oliver rolls his eyes. "Lilly-Pop, I love you, but I only have room for one Elijah in my heart."

I giggle. "You suck. What Elijah are you talking about, exactly?"

"The nonexistent one. _Nextttt_!"

I laugh and pull my bangs back. "I'm kind of nervous." My lip quivers, my voice shaky, I bite the inside of my mouth. I don't wanna cry. Not here, not now.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I don't want to have another baby, I mean-" I stop myself. I know Oliver wants this. I know he's adjusted to it and he's somewhat happy that I'm pregnant.

"Lilly." He whispers. I hold my breath, ready for an insanely long speech about how "we're lucky to have each other, and this baby is just adding to the luckiness."

He grabs both of my hands abruptly, leaving the book deserted on the floor.

"Yes?"

"I _love_ you." He emphasizes the word 'love'. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something about the way he says it. It sounds meaningful, more meaningful than I've ever heard from anyone.

"I know. I-I love you, too."

He holds a hand up, telling me to pause. "Lilly, I know we messed up. I know you're not exactly happy right now with your grandma and all. And I sure as hell know this isn't making it any better."

I nod, shutting my eyes close tight so tears don't escape out of them.

Oliver brushes his hand against my face, moving my hair away. "Look at Cae, Lils."

I turn to Caelyn, who's currently drifting into a light sleep. I smile and start to cry at the same time, on the floor of _Babies R U_. We're surrounded by people, but for some reason I don't care. I just care that my husband and daughter are here with me.

"See? Look how cute she is. Look how much you two love each other." He smiles softly.

"Ollie-Pop, I love you." I press my lips against his and pull away quickly as more tears start rolling down my cheeks. I'm not really sure why I'm crying now; if they're happy or sad tears. That's the thing with being this emotional, sometimes you just don't know.

"It's hard. I know you don't think I know because I'm not the pregnant one, but I was there last time, and believe me, I _definitely_ know. I know I say this all the time, but I swear to god, Lils, we're gonna make it through. And at the end of it all we have a beautiful little baby."

I smirk. "A beautiful little baby named..._Elijah_?"


	29. Chapter 29

**So this is a fail and a half. (who says that..?) Anyways, this is actually like 7 months late which is so pathetic. I really have no excuse, but you guys have reasons not to read this anymore. So I'm REEEALLY sorry, and I don't even know, I never got inspiration to write this. But I promise I will never keep you waiting that long again. Again, I'm REEEALLY sorry. Enjoy. **

I sit at the edge of the bed, my legs crossed as Caelyn crawls around next to me. I grab her squirming body and place her at my feet..

"Remember, her nap time is at 1. And you have to wake her up by 3, no later and no earlier. Oh yeah, and-"

"Lilly," Oliver says "I know. I'm a parent too."

"I-I know, I'm just gonna miss her so much!" I sigh. I have to leave for New Jersey in less than forty five minutes. Alone. I'll be missing my daughters first birthday and not see her for four days. I can't remember a time I've been without Caelyn for more than an hour, and now I have to leave her for four days, one of them being _her birthday._

"Are you sure you don't want to take her with you?" Oliver asks me, resting his hand on mine and looking concerned.

"I can't." I shake my head, and gaze out the window. "My mom wouldn't want me to, and it's too stressful for Cae, flying there and then back home. It's not fair to either of them, especially since it's her birthday." My voice cracks on the word _birthday_. I can't believe my baby girl is turning one and I can't be there to see it.

"Lils, I'll come with you. We aren't living off food stamps, we can afford it."

I take time to process this and shake my head. "No."

"Come on, Lilly. I'll just come out on Wednesday for the funeral."

Oliver pleads and I know he's aware of how much I need him there. I tried to tell myself that yes, I could do it alone and it won't be that hard, but in the back of my mind I knew by the middle of the funeral I'd be sobbing in the bathroom silently, making sure no one heard. At least with Oliver and Caelyn there I'll feel safer, more protected from whatever it is I'm so afraid of. Maybe it's seeing my grandmother there, lifeless, or maybe it's just the final goodbye, the time when I'm finally aware that she's actually gone and this isn't just a bad dream.

I sigh and nod my head so little that it's barely visible. Oliver smiles. "I'll see you there, I guess?"

* * *

"Say hi to Daddy!"

Caelyn mumbles some words I can't understand and I laugh, lifting the phone back to my ear.

"Okay, so I guess I'll see you Wednesday?"

I nod weakly and when I realize Oliver can't actually see me, I speak up. "Yeah. Wednesday it is."

"Alright, bye. Love you."

"Love you too, bye."

"W-wuv Mama!"

I gasp and lift Caelyn up. "Mom, did you hear her? Oh my god, did you? Cae, say it again for Mommy!"

Caelyn stays silent and sucks on her finger. My mom laughs as we get into the rental car. I set up Caelyn's car seat and sit in the back with her, tickling her stomach and watching her laugh.

"Hi baby girl."

She giggles.

"Can you say mama? Mama?"

Caelyn stay silent, giggling slightly. My mom looks at us through the rear view mirror. "So have you figured out what you're gonna do with the new baby?"

I raise my eyebrows at the way my mom words this. _What we're gonna do?_ "Um, well I was thinking I would give birth to him/her, so..."

She rolls her eyes. "How are you going to afford it? Where is it going to sleep?"

I groan. I don't appreciate her calling my unborn child 'it'. "I don't know yet." I sigh. "I'll figure it out soon."

"You only have so much time to figure it out, Lilly." My mom scolds.

"I'm aware."

She pulls into my grandma's driveway and I pick Caelyn up and take her inside. It's so bittersweet to be here. But mostly just bitter.

I lay on the couch with Caelyn. "You're so beautiful. Did you know that, Cae?" She curls up next to me and my heart just melts. I love her so much. "Do you miss daddy as much as I do?" She just smiles and looks at me.

I close my eyes for a couple of minutes, cuddling my daughter. I notice a horrible pain in my stomach and groan.

"Mommmmm! Mom, come here!"

"One second, Lilly!" My mom yells from upstairs.

I hear her footsteps down the stairs and she comes up next to me. "Yes?"

"My-my stomach."

My mom looks worried. "What's wrong?" She dashes across the room before I can even answer, grabbing the keys.

"It feels like," I almost scream in pain. "like...contractions. Oh my God." I take a deep breath and press my hand up against my mouth.

"Let's go." My mom says. She's in panic mode.

My eyes widen and I feel tears come to them. "Mommy, is the baby gonna be okay? Please, please tell me the baby's okay."

"Come on, Lilly." My mom doesn't look me in the eyes, she keeps her eyes on the ground in front of her. I get Caelyn in her car seat as we're pulling out of the driveway.

My stomach pains get worse and worse until I can hardly breathe. I focus on the floor, my shoes, my daughter. Anything that almost gets my mind off of this pain.

My mom drives at least 70 mph, speeding as fast as she can to get us there. I'm almost crying now. Not just at the pain, but at the fact that something could be wrong with my little baby. I hope it's something else. I seriously hope so.

I notice the sharp left turn my mom makes into the ER parking lot. She quickly pulls into a handicap parking spot. I pray that we don't get towed for this.

We get out of the car and my mom grabs Caelyn out of my hands. "Let's go, Lilly. Let's go." Her voice isn't soft, it sounds more demanding than anything. I cringe.

I run into the Emergency Room, going right up to the front desk. I'm in too much pain to explain what's wrong. My mom explains instead.

"My daughter is six weeks pregnant. She's in pain, it feels like contractions."

I nod at the woman at the front desk. "Okay, okay, we're getting a room for you."

They put me on a stretcher and I groan. I feel like I'm giving birth again. I really, really hope the baby is okay. I get in my own room quickly, and before I know it, at least four different iv's are put in my arms. They've set me up to all these machines. It really scares me. This all makes it look so serious. And serious isn't good.

"Mom...can you c-call Ol-?" I can't finish my sentence after a new wave of pain washes over me.

My mom nods, taking her phone out and calling Oliver.

"Hello, Oliver. Lilly is here and we're at the hospital."

I can imagine his face going blank, and him half whispering. "What? Why?"

My mom takes a deep breath before telling him why. "Um, she's feeling a lot of pain in her stomach. We think something might be wrong with the baby."

I try to make out what he says instead of focusing on my pain. It sounds something like. "Oh my God. Shit. No." I know that right now he's running his hand through his hair, biting his lip.

"We'll keep you updated, okay? Bye." My mom says into the phone.

I look up at the doctors, who are testing to see what's wrong. "What's wrong?" I groan. "Is the baby okay?"

"We're not sure yet." One doctor says to me. "Keep hanging in their, sweetheart. We're gonna need you to lift up your shirt so we can do an ultrasound."

I nod, almost crying. My eyes are filled with tears. All I want right now is for the baby to be okay. The doctors spread the gel over my stomach frantically, checking to see inside my stomach.

I cover my eyes, I can't even look at the screen, I'm too scared. My mom holds my hand, and I can tell she's looking at the screen, trying to find an answer.

"Lilly, Heather, it looks like the baby has stopped breathing."

I don't know what this means. Is the baby gonna be okay? Can they make him/her start breathing again? Is my unborn child..._dead_?

"Does that mean that I-I- had a-?" I cry to the doctors, my mom, everyone in the room who has more of a clue than I do.

I cover my face with my hand and cry my heart out.

"I'm sorry, Lillian. You miscarried. There isn't anything we can do about this. I'm sorry for your loss."

I cry. I cry for my baby, the one I will never get to see talk, or go to school, or get married or anything. I've lost my child and there is nothing that I can do about it.


End file.
